The Crack in the Ceiling
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Touko and N are in there last battle when Zekrom slam Reshiram into the ceiling one to many times causing the ceiling to close the entrance to the room and take out Touko. Though when she awaken she has no memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lord of the Losers**

**"Touko you know that you could never win against me and Reshiram!" N screamed across the room at the younger girl. His statue was tall and proud almost the opposite of the girl's.**

**"Shut up N! You will never win. Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" The sleek black Pokémon dashed toward the flying white one in corner of the room.**

**"Reshiram dodge!" Streaking across the room the white Pokémon headed towards Touko. Dunking her head, her black one fallowed the white. Circling around the flying white Pokémon landed in front of N. Zekrom fallowed the same way.**

**Grinning slyly at Touko, N sighed. "Well, Touko. It seems that we are both at a stand still. Five Pokémon down on both sides and only the legendary left. What to do now?"**

**"Don't worry N. I'm sure "Daddy" will crown you king. Or how about lord of the losers! Zekrom Dragon Claw. Now!" Screaming, the huge black Pokémon lunged forward at the two enemies in front of them.**

**"Reshiram, Dodge!" As N yelled the white Pokémon disappeared into the depths of the room.**

**Just as the white and black Pokémon disappeared voices from outside began to eco through the room. Twisting her head Touko recognized those voices, Cheren and Adler! Soaking up the surprise in the young girl's face, N also turned though to now face his waiting Pokémon.**

**Lifting open his mouth N yelled at the white dragon. "Reshiram Fusion Flare 12 o'clock!" The head of the Pokémon moved up; to the ceiling above the door.**

**Immediately realizing this Touko face shot of worry. "Cheren, Adler get back! Leave Nowww!" The ceiling crumbled, huge pieces of rock, cement, and plaster fell aimlessly. The two males made it out of the way just in time to not be crushed to death. Zekrom also found its master and carried her to a little father inland. "Thanks buddy! Now to N. Zekrom, Dragon Claw!" Screaming, the black Pokémon flashed forward into the white one.**

**Caught off guard, N flinched at her speed. Yelling for Reshiram to dodge then fusion flares them; the two large Pokémon battled on like this. Dodging then attacking, the two enemies fought long and hard.**

**"Reshiram dragon claw them!" N yelled to his Pokémon.**

**"Zekrom Slash them to pieces!" Lighting and fire was everywhere, and so were bits and pieces of tiny glimmers of black and white wing color.**

**''Reshiram fusion flare 3 o'clock!" The huge dragon bolted forward letting fire escape from its mouth. Glancing back at the rock pile, Touko screamed for dragon claw. But within the fathoms of the sound and crackles of lighting and fire was a crack in the ceiling that grew huge as the white Pokémon slammed into the plaster.**

**Another few fusion bolts and fusion flares, sprinkled in with some dragon claws and the crack was about to break.**

**"Zekrom finish them off! Dragon claw!" And the white Pokémon hit the ceiling. Dropping to the floor, N stared at the white legendary in shock. What had gone wrong, where was the win? Ghetsis will literally stab him when he finds out.**

**As the black Pokémon stood there next to the huge white one, the legendary Reshiram stood up. The battle was not over yet. Looking over at its counter part the black one nodded in its direction. Both lifting off the ground, Touko and N flashed their teeth in a wide grin; the battle had just begun. Though not for long.**

**The two heroes could tell right off who was the weaker opponent, N. His Reshiram was badly injured and was weakened greatly after the Zekrom dragon claw incident. Though the crack in the ceiling just grew and grew, larger and larger. Taking the heat every time Reshiram or Zekrom would hit it.**

**"N, this is my last offer to surrender." Touko yelled out towards the tall boy.**

**"Never in a million years Touko! Reshiram Fusion flare!"**

**"Give it up N, you'll never win! Zekrom last time fusion bolt!" Screaming, the black Pokémon fired at the helpless white counter part. As this, a large grin stretched across her face.**

**His face covered in fear, N yelled out to his helpless Pokémon. "Reshiram, dodge!" And dodge it did. The legendary Pokémon headed straight for the crack in the ceiling zigzagging along the way.**

**The lighting strike just missed the white Pokémon, grazing its shoulder. Blasting into the weak point in the plaster, the lighting spitted out chunks of cement and plaster. Hitting the ground, huge dust clouds of smoke drifted off the rubble.**

**Though as the last falling piece fell, a blood-curdling scream echoed within the walls of the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**To petrified to move N stood next to Reshiram in shock waiting for Touko to send Zekrom into battle once again. Though the room lay quiet, too quiet.**

**As N took a step forward the dust from the ceiling finally began to clear. Slowly walking past the other hero's dragon his shoe caught something wet an unknown the him. Looking down a thick layer of sweet red liquid covered a small part of the floor. A tiny waterfall was beginning to begin from on top of a plaster piece.**

**Stepping further into the rubble, a delicate hand was beginning to pale on top of the plaster with the waterfall. Flinching, N quickly began to heave the heavy cement off the hand's attachment.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Running low on time he was getting nowhere. Turning to the to legendary Pokémon, he flagged them over to him. "Reshiram, Zekrom I need your help to help her. Please she may still be alive under there."**

**Turning to each other, the two huge Pokémon nodded and began to lift the cement piece like it was just a tiny pebble. Waiting a few steps away, N's eyes never left the hand.**

**As the two Pokémon finally took off the cement block, the girl was visible. Running over, N stared at the blooded girl. Touko's soft mousy brown hair was caked in blood. She lay on her side, though her ribs looked as though they were crushed to dust. Her right leg had its knee folded in the opposite direction. Blood was seeping out of everywhere. Her face though made her look as though she went through a meat grinder.**

**Slashes, cuts, and bruises covered her face; mainly on her cheeks. Drops of blood trickled down from the thin slits. Crouching down to her, N ran his hands under her back carefully lifting up her. Cradling her up against his chest, N rocked Touko's lifeless body back and forth. Lifting up her chest to his ear, Touko's pulse was so slight it took a good minute to just realize her heart was still beating.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A sudden crumble of rubble made N almost jump out of his pants as the to goddesses entered the destroyed room. Stepping over to him, they both gasped at the girl that hung lifeless in his arms.**

**"Lord N what have you done?" One said staring at Touko.**

**"I really don't know Anthea." Looking back down at Touko he wrinkled his eyebrows together. Sighing he looked at the goddesses. "Call Ghetsis and the doctor. We need to fix this problem."**

**"Yes Lord N." Bowing the two women left the room again leaving N and the legendary Pokémon.**

**"King of the Losers huh?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A sharp pain circled throughout her body., like she was being electrocuted. Trying to flinch her body fell on top of her arm and chest. "Ivan she waking up!" "What! I thought I put enough powdered milk in her blood stream to set her strain for another three days." "Well take a look. Johnson was holding her down just for precautions and she was right." "Sorry Delish. Nana go to Beezee and ask for D34561. Say it's for the daisy." "But, doctor?" "Nana we are running out of time her eyelids will open any minute now!" "Yes Doctor!"

Her body felt numb and heavy like a huge blanket was wrapped around her entire body including her face. Twitching her eyebrow, a tiny pinch pricked her forehead releasing a crease in her forehead.

A soft comforting voice spoke very close to Touko's ear," Touko listen to me we're going to insert a liquid into your blood and make you fall into a deep sleep again. Now if you understand please twitch your lip. Ok, Iva she's ready. Good night Touko." As suddenly as the voice came it left, leaving Touko to a world of darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rustle of her hair reminded Touko of the soft ocean breeze that used to stream its way through her house in the summer afternoons.

Touko's eyes shot open, where was she? The room was a soft white that had only she, a tall mirror, and the medical bed she lay on. Looking down at her body, a soft cotton jumpsuit hugged her body. Peering down at her feet, her toenails were painted midnight black. But what was weird she could when she painted them and why was she wearing a jumpsuit.

Sliding off the bed, Touko walked slowly over to the mirror. Looking out at the figure in the reflection, the girl that stood there looked so different. Blue piercing eyes gazed back at her and soft mousy brown hair rippled down a little past her boobs. Speaking of them they looked weird, almost not her own…. Her own. What was her own.

Staring out at herself, Touko's eyes fallowed her long legs down to the floor. Gazing around the room, she began to step along the room's walls. Turning at the corners, she ended back up at the mirror.

Sighing she put her back to the wall and slide down the side. Pulling up her legs, Touko hugged her self tightly.

Gazing up at the florescent light bulb, it suddenly started to flicker. Mom always used to say it was usually her blinking. Mom… who was she?

The light started to fade and the room began to blacken, though it wasn't the light bulb's fault. Touko's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head showing the whites of her eyes….

It was the first day in their new house. Daddy just left on a business trip for three days, and Mommy was busy at her work so Touko was sent to get acquainted with the new neighbors. Mommy did her hair up all nice with yellow spotted ribbons holding up her pig tails. After Mommy left Touko was lead into the living room to meet the three other children of the town who were the same age a she.

Staring down at her feet, the sound of giggling filled the room as three kids entered. Two boys and a girl. They almost didn't notice she was there until Touko looked up. Blushing Touko stood up and walked over to them. Smiling she put on her best face and spoke," I'm Touko. I just moved in next-door. What's you names?"

Instead of answering they just gawked. Twisting her hands together, that was the most awkward moment in her life…..

Sitting up, Touko looked around to find she was on her bed again. Who were those kids? What did Mommy and Daddy look like?

Sighing, she turned to her side letting her wavy hair cover her face hiding the florescent light. Closing her lids the thought that crossed her mind was "Who am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The room was silent. What seemed like hours could be minutes or maybe seconds, of course Touko wouldn't know because there's nothing in this room to do.**

**Sitting with her back against the mirror, Touko stared down at her black pearly toenails. She HAD to find something to do, because doing nothing was boring. And looking at her nails was worse. She could stare at the mirror but what was there to see? Nothing new that's what.**

**Building up frustration, Touko balled her fists together and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Listening very closely, somewhere she heard her scream echo. Dashing over to a wall, she screamed again, louder now.**

**Her scream was echoing louder and there was a silent whispering going on the other side of the walls. Smirking now, Touko glided over to her bed. Jumping on top of it she stood in the middle of the bed. Planting her feet straight and center, she faced her body opposite of the mirror.**

**Taking in a deep breath, Touko yelled, " Hello? Anyone Home? I'm bored and I want something to read." Pausing she let the request soak in. Then grinned, "Now!" and screamed.**

**Laughing she hopped down from the bed and sat giggling to herself. Looking down at her feet she swung them back and forth waiting for the reply.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**It took a few minutes but a person came. What looked like solid wall was actually a door. It was rectangular and white (just like the walls) though when the man entered he was dressed unearthly almost like he was caught in the middle of a time travel. He seriously looked like he was a retarded renaissance guard. The dude looked mental.**

**First of all he was a ginger. And as the saying goes they have no souls, so this guy was defiantly no exception. Plus he wore thick black eyeliner all around his eyes. And he had a very noticeable nose piercing. But the book was another thing too; the title was "Everyone even Pokémon Poop". This is where Touko drawed the line.**

**Jumping down from her bed, she turned towards this emo freak and smiled a pearly white smile. Looking up at his face he itched a grin. Now was the death stare mode, no way was she going to read a book about pooping none the less about some other thing called a "Pokémon".**

**Now this dude was about an inch or two taller then she. She could easily take him down with some type of sex appeal right?**

**But he just stepped around her a placed "the book" on her bed. Now that was it, he was not putting that contaminated book on her bed and stinking up the place with his freakish stink and weird ass clothes. Turning to face him again she stepped right in front of him and began to talk.**

**"Now dude, if you think I'm going to read this… how shall I put it… shit you are seriously brain dead. Get. Me. Another. One. Now." Now the staring contest was on.**

**"I'm sorry ma'am, but Sage Ghetsis told me to deliver you this one specifically."**

**"Look you emo freak. I don't know who the fuck this "Ghetsis" is, and I really don't care. Now get me another book. Or else."**

**"DO NOT insult sage Ghetsis like that ever again!" Raising his hand the renaissance man slapped Touko clear across her face; there was even his hand print left.**

**Blinking a few times, she lifted her hands and cracked her neck, and fingers. The dude to dumb founded to move stood and watched the young girl a just her joints. Walking around to his back she yanked her arm into a tight hold around his neck. Chocking him she then took her free hand and punched him in the nose. Too limp to react she then proceeded to break his nose and knock him unconscious with a few foot kicks.**

**Smiling down at him, Touko settled her hands on her hips. "I told you or else."**

**Walking over to her bed, she picked up the book. Opening it she ripped out all the pages not noticing the pictures. Tarring them to shreds she chucked the binding out the door. Spinning in a circle around emo freak the little paper pieces softly fell on to his body.**

**Giggling she peaked her head out the door to find a tall man standing there. Much taller than she with long wavy green hair. His right eye held a weird looking eye patch and his face looked totally aged. Staring down at his attire she began to laugh, he was wearing a sack with some weird ass design. Clutching her stomach she peered up again at this man's face. Looking again at his skin it seemed as though he was taking vitamin D piles instead of just going for a walk in the sun.**

**Raising one of his huge hands he slapped her across the face. "Never insult me like that you stupid fuck of a child."**

**"Well, I won't go on laughing in your face if you don't go slapping me in the face. Hmmm?"**

**"I don't even know why my ignorant son didn't just kill you before." Raising his hand to smooth out his green hair.**

**"Did know him before? I mean were we friends when we were kids?" Brighting up to this gross green haired old man maybe wasn't such a bad idea either.**

**But suddenly his face gleamed up to a weird mischievous smile. "You mean you don't remember what happened?"**

**"…no…"Right now Touko felt like crawling into her bed a hide from this dude fast.**

**"Do you even remember your name?"**

**"Um.. my name?"**

**"Yeah! Do you remember?"**

**"N –n-no."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Touko sat on her bed picking at the nail polish on her toes. After she told the creepy old man he left giddy and happy mumbling to himself as he left. Leaving the door open another unearthly ginger came in and dragged the emo freak out of Touko's room.**

**What really made Touko worry was that the creep (old man) happy that she didn't remember anything about herself. Jumping off the bed she couldn't take the anticipation of anxiety that was beginning to build up rapidly. What else that was really bothering her was that the creep look strangely familiar and that she knew his son really well.**

**Taking her hand she began to rub her mouth, clutching it she began to feel the flicker of lights come around and gravity clam it as its master. The room began to spiral into darkness.**

**It was the beginning of summer though it was still cold in the evening. A young girl stepped on to the cobblestone walkway into the city's park. The silent twilight breeze tousled her hair right into her face. Taking her tanned hand she brushed the loose strands back behind her ears. Looking up her crystal blue eyes shinned in the heat of the afternoon. Staring up at the passing buildings, she began to gawk at the height and amount of the building in one town.**

**Shifting her bag to her other shoulder, the young girl stopped at the amusement park. The huge ferrous wheel and other rides beaconed the girl to enter.**

**Squealing, she gave in and sprinted into the line for the nearest ride.**

**The last one was her favorite, the ferrous wheel. The line was only filled with couples…? Glancing back at the directions one line read, "Need two persons to ride in ferrous wheel." Cursing to herself a shadow suddenly pulled in new to her.**

**Staring up at the boy his face was just a fuzzy mess of blur. Even his hair was unrecognizable. Though his cloths for some reason was easy to see. He wore a sleek black turtleneck with a white windbreaker. His pants were a soft Kaki color and his shoes were a cool green color. Around his neck was some type of a Jupiter symbol and he had a type of rubric cube key-chained to his belt loop.**

**Mumbling something they both suddenly got on to a cart and were suddenly lifted into the air. Peering out of the side of it the boy sat awkwardly in the corner opposite of the girl. Looking over at him the girl spoke something illegibly to him. Getting up he walked over to the girl. Cornering her, the girl's eyes began to glance back and forth searching for a way out of the boy's grasp. Now taking her face in his hand, the boy spoke some type of important words that caused the girl to be frightened.**

**Slipping away from his grasp the girl ran to the other side of the cart. Suddenly they jolted to a stop. Grabbing on to the side of the seat the girl said something to the boy and suddenly left the ride. Sprinting away and out of the park. Though the only voice she heard was a name the boy yelled "Touko…."**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**The soft pushiness of her bed welcomed her as some strong arms lifted Touko into her bed. Snuggling her head into the forearm of the arm… arms… Touko's eyelids suddenly flipped open. Arms! Sitting up she jumped up and slammed the body into the wall with her feet. Jumping down from her kick she stood over the body hands on her hips and stared down at him.**

**The man's green hair matched the creep's perfectly. Plus he was dressed almost the same as the boy in her dream. Bending down she stared into the face of the man. His soft grey eyes looked back into her's with confusion.**

**"Touko? Is that you?" Cocking his head slowly to one side, Touko flinch and backed into her bed groping the ends for an exit.**

**"W-w-w-who a-a-re y-you?"**

**"It's me Touko don't you remember, I-I-I-I… we battled, in the past. Remember?" Closing in the man stood up and began to step closer to Touko.**

**"No. No. No. No. No. I-I-I don't." Twitching she backed into the wall.. no escape now.**

**"What! How could you? I-we trained together. Touko?"**

**"Who are you? Leave me alone!" Yelling Touko crouched hugging her knees.**

**Bending down the man sat cross-legged against her bed. "I'm N remember? Touko?" Stretching out his hand Touko flinched away.**

**"Who's Touko?"**

**"What?"**

**"Who's Touko?" Yelling she stood up.**

**"You." Pointing at Touko she slid down the wall facing N.**

**"Wha-what do you mean?"**

**"That's your name."**

**"M-My name?"**

**"Yeah. Don't you know it?"**

**Ducking her head Touko began to shack it. "No, I-I don't know it."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Touko lay under her bed, the room was beginning to get stuffy. She had been in here for exactly seven days. Or 168 hours 39 minutes and 48 seconds…49 seconds… 50 seconds. There was absolutely nothing to do. Emo freak only came in for food and when she had to use the bathroom. Her most exciting point of the day was seeing the freak; bathroom time: 5 minutes no more no less and only in the morning and one time before bed. Party huh? Her last accident caused a little tension between the two. The creep never showed up again and the dude "N" never came back either after telling her name.

Rolling on her side, Touko took a liking to the darkness because the stupid-ass light bulb never went off. Plus the living arrangements didn't get any better either. Where was she living? A prison? No, worse an insane asylum. Her bed was getting smaller it seemed everyday, her feet even were sticking out from under it now. What were they giving her in her food? Growth hormones?

The silent sound of the door made Touko crawl out form under her hide away. Maybe the creep or "N" was coming to visit again!

Nope it was the emo freak. Standing up she walked over to the man standing at the door. "What do you want freak?"

"Look Chicky, Sage Ghetsis told me to take you to the showers. Lets go now."

"No."

"What did you say to me Chicky?"

"No. Emo freak. And for your records I have a name. It's Touko."

"Really says who?"

"This weird green haired dude named N."

"Lord N!" Laughing a little he turned out to the darkness of the hall. "Yeah well I got one too."

"What? Green hair?" Fallowing him, Touko stepped out of her room for the first time ever remembering.

The ceiling was low and made of cement with tiny silver and gold rocks imbedded in it. Hanging from the ceiling were exact replicas of the florescent light bulb in her room. It seemed her room was at the end of the hall and the only one it seemed. Though when she closed her door there was no door left to see.

"No you dumb-ass. A name. And for future reference it's Shima." Laughing Touko stopped in the middle of the hall. Turning around Shima was bright red and beginning to get angry. "Well at least I know my own name and didn't need some one to tell me it!" Yelling at Touko she suddenly stopped laughing a stared into the man's face. Her eyes were teary and wide. Though anger didn't swell up Shima suddenly felt serge of pity and threw his arms around her. Clutching her Shima stroked her soft mousy brown hair, as Touko stood there motionless.

"Shima?" Peering up at the man she almost stood taller than him or matched his height.

"S-Sorry." Pushing her away, Touko smiled warmly at him.

"It's ok. I mean I've never been hugged before. Well, I must have, but I don't remember really. But, really it's ok I don't mind."

"Oh, yeah. So are we like friends now, or something like that?"

"Yeah, I guess. So if we ever get mad at each other we can always just us our known weaknesses!" Smiling at him she began to walk pass him.

"Ha ha ha…. Yeah sure…" Dashing to catch up to her Shima had to walk at a faster pace than his own to keep up with her's.

After a little while of walk down the endless hallway, Shima stopped and turned towards an empty wall. With a single florescent light bulb hanging a little above both of their heads just about touching the tops of their hair.

Turning towards Touko, Shima smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "Now Touko lets play a game."

"Fine, about what?"

"Eye spy."

"Ok. Fine."

"I'll start. Eye spy with my little eye something red."

"Alright. Um… my lips?"

"No. Their pink. Try again."

"Ah…. Your hair?"

"Shut the fuck up. And no for your records."

"Ah… this x?"

"Yep, now put your palm on it." Placing her hand on top of the x the impression of a rectangle pushed inward. Stepping back in amazement Shima laughed. "Go in. It's the bathhouse. You know to bath… wash off."

"Ok." Stepping in she turned to face Shima again, "Aren't you coming in too?"

Blushing he stepped back, "N-No that's the girl's bath. Anyway I'll come back to pick you up in 30 minutes. K?"

"Alright! See you." Slowly closing the door, a hand suddenly caught the end of it, "Huh?" Looking up Shima's hand held the door, "What is it Shima?"

"Um..Ah… I forgot you locker number is Daisy. Its got some towels, soap, new jumpsuit, you know stuff like that."

"Oh, ok!" Smiling she slowly closed the door behind her with no stops now.

The room was large and filled with at least ten rows of lockers and others lining the walls. Starting with the first row, Touko began to look for the locker number Daisy.

It seemed like ages before she found it. The locker was the last tall one in the last row right after the locker number 9,999,999.99; yeah and it was occupied. There was no lock on the Daisy so Touko just unhooked it and the door swung open. And Shima was right, there was about four clean towels on the top shelf, a new jumpsuit hanging up on one of the hooks. And on the bottom shelf under the jumpsuit was about two tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a large bar of minty soap all still unwrapped.

Stripping down her jumpsuit, Touko grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around herself. Grabbing the two small bottles of soap and the bar of soap she turned and closed the door to the locker. Stepping into the shower room, Touko turned to one of the many showerheads and switched it on. Taking off her towel she hung it up on the hook new to her. Then placing the little bottles and bar on the tiny shelf facing her.

Stepping under the warm water the tiny droplets streamed down her body. Taking the shampoo bottle, she squeezed a glob onto her hand. Tipping her head out of the water Touko began to scrub the soap furiously through her hair. Scratching her scalp till it shown red that's when she rinsed out the soap. The tiny little bubbles slipping down her body on into the drain below her feet. Picking up the conditioner she squeezed another glob into her hand.

"Touko? Is that you?" A sudden voice broke the silence of the shower room.

Turning to the voice's body, N stood naked except for his towel that was wrapped around his lower abdomen. "Oh! Hey N!" Flagging over to him, he slowly descended towards her.

"Ah Touko…"

"Mmmm?"

"Well, um do mid if I shower here?"

"Yeah stupid. That's why I flagged you down. Why do you need to borrow some of my soap?"

Blushing N glanced down at her naked wet body streaming with water. "No! No, No. I'm… its fine." Taking off his towel, he shyly placed it on the hook next to him. Placing his soaps on the shelf in front of him he turned the hot water on also. Letting the water run down him awhile, N glanced over at Touko who had began to scrub down her body with the minty fresh soap bar.

"Ah, Touko can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yeah sure anything."

"Um, well what are you doing here in the middle night showering?"

"The same thing as you, shower!" Giggling, the bubbly soap bar slipped from her hand. Looking down at it she bent down to pick it up. Grabbing it she stood up carefully, making sure it wouldn't fall again. Glancing over at N, his face was completely bright red. "Hey N. What's wrong? To long in the hot water?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. But really why are you here?"

"Well, Shima told me it was time to bath. So tada! Here I am!" Smiling at N she spread out her arms. "Wait N. I have something to ask you now."

"Shoot."

"Well, what are you doing in the girl's shower's?"

"The girls and the boys have different showering times. So, there's no real mixing of the genders. I really just was not tired so I decided to shower off."

"Oh. Hey N."

"Yeah Touko?"

"What did I used to be like?" Suddenly the silence ended, a loud shout came from within the changing room.

"Touko! It's me. Shima! Ready?"

"Dang, it's Shima. I got to go. Hey N."

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that you'll try to visit me? I'm lonely."

"Alright. Night."

"I'm coming Shima." Grabbing her towel and soaps, Touko quickly turned off the water and ran into the girl's locker room. Leaving N alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Touko stood in front of her door staring at her left hand. For some odd reason there was five symbols imbedded on her palm. There was four triangles all encircled around a circle. At first they were really light and they almost seemed like bruises, but after Touko came out of the shower they were a weird metallic purple.

Staring at them, the door suddenly opened. Slamming Touko square in the face it knocked the wind right out of her.

It was the first day of fall and the leaves just began to change. Touko stood next to her mom only knee height, because she was so young. Looking up at her mom, it was hard to see past the bulging stomach in her way. Clasping on to her mom's hand they stepped out of the house into the sweet fall air. The world seemed so small because that very day she was measured and Mommy said that she grew three whole inches from four months ago. Skipping ahead of her mom the soft wind began to turn shy and cold. Not really paying attention Touko just went in ahead.

Though something caught her eye; a flower! Running over to it she grabbed it up ripping the stem in half. Whirling around the wind suddenly began to pick up and Mommy was nowhere to be found.

Clutching the flower the tiny girl ran from bush to tree to even looking under leaves. Mommy was gone and Touko was lost. Plopping down, huge tears suddenly streamed down her face. Hugging the flower it was being crushed under her hold. Standing up again She set off if she ever wanted to be like Daddy than she needed to be strong. Stepping past a few bushes, Touko suddenly lost her footing. Sliding down a dirt and rock slope, her little pink shirt was caught in a dead branch. Grabbing on to the branch a huge gash was caused by one of the twigs stuck to it. Letting go she tumbled down the hill getting cuts and scratches all over.

Lying at the bottom of the hill, the salt water splashed against her feet. Letting out sobs, Touko stood up still clutching the tethered flower and walked along the beach.

Spotting a near by brush, Touko sat next to the prickle bush and cried. Though after the rain began to settle down a bit some tall person picked her up. Staring them in the face, the soft grey haze made it hard to see them. Looking over at the woman standing next to him, her face was also missing. But for some reason she grabbed on to the man's shirt and sobbed out tears saying "Mommy, Daddy." Over and over again.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Touko? Is that you? Gosh your still the same clueless Touko." Bending down next to Touko on the floor, she lay unconscious right behind the door. Taking a lock of her hair, N smiled at her sleeping face. Staring into her face his eyes scanned over her lips, they were not their usual shade of pink they were a metallic purple color. Immediately reacting, N lifted up her sleeping body. Searching for a rise and fall in her chest there was none. Lifting her chest to his ear, there was no beating. Standing straight up, N slammed the door out of his way to find Shima standing at the door surprised to see him.

"Lord N! What are you doing here at this hour in the night?" Lifting his gaze from N to Touko, Shima suddenly stood tall and alert, " My lord do I have permission to wake Sage Ghetsis and prepare the doctors?"

"Permission granted." Shima disappearing into the barely lit hallway, N ran down a long distance behind the grunt. Gripping on to Touko's lifeless body, N stared forward taking deep steps as he ran.

Stopping at another red x, N shoved his left palm on to it, flinging open the doors. Staring at the six people in the room he ran over to the bed in the middle of the room. Placing Touko carefully on it he turned to one of the doctors. Nodding he excited through a small nondescript door in the corner of the room. Ducking his head, N stepped into a long hallway. Jogging down the corridor, N ducked his head once again to enter a cement-covered room with a tall window on the right side.

Stepping over to the window, Touko lay unconscious on the bed with tons of needles imbedded in her skin. Two of the man doctors stood over her, one holding onto a scalpel and the other holding a tray of needles and other stuff. Taking the scalpel, the doctor slit a tiny incision in her left palm. Taking a tiny vile the second doctor opened the lid from the top of it. Picking up the twisters, the first doctor inserted a pill colored the same metallic purple that was now fading from her lips and brightening the four triangles and circle imprinted on her hand.

Staring out at the six doctors working furiously, N stood watching motionless only staring at Touko's face. Not noticing the figure coming in from the small doorway. Stepping over to N, the figure stood next to him about a few inches taller than him. Turning towards the figure N began to speak, "Hello father. What business do you have here?"

"Well, this is the Flower project right? So, the Sage overseeing his own project gets to watch it in progress."

"Yeah, but why Touko? Couldn't you just use one of the grunts? They would have been willing to do this."

"Touko is… perfect. Son, you'll realize this sooner or later."

"Fine. Did Dr. Ivan or Dr. Delicious tell you what happened? She could have died."

"Someone had been slipping an over dosage into her meals. Causing her to even to notice her growth rate increase. The guard who monitors her began to report it to the doctors, though they said to not look into it; that it was probably just her actual growing mixing with her other growth. Well, the dosage caused her heart to stop for a very short amount of time allowing her to lose all breath and stop her whole body to shut down till doctors put in a new pill."

"I see. What if this happens during a mission?"

"We have Kitty and Cat watching her. Anyway all three of them will have about ten pills implanted in their suits just for this reason. So, if they are captured they'll survive for about a month."

"Father…"

"I'm leaving, please stay until she awakens. Don't tell her anything. If she asks about where she is make something up."

"Fa-"

"Good Night N."

"Good Night Father." Stepping around N, the older man disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Looking back at the window, Touko lay still though her chest was rising and falling once again. She lay clothed now in a medical gown instead of her usual jumpsuit. Her soft mousy brown hair lay spread out sprawled out around the bed pillow. Stepping into the corridor N, walked into the lab room. Glancing around the room, he stepped over and pulled up a stool that was near a dresser that held what looked like a lifetime's supple of pills in tiny vials.

Pulling it over to the bed, N sat down compressing the cushion under him. Taking Touko's hand he lifted it up so the palm faced him. Staring down at the tiny triangles and small circle imbedded in her hand. Lifting his index finger to her palm he traced the mark on her skin. Her soft skin that had used to be once tan had begun to soften to a light creamy color. Her old skin, what had happened to Cheren and Adler? Or what about her mother or father? What had become of them? If Touko ever returned… no, Touko would never return and would never remember. Or that's what the doctors who worked on her told him.

Oh Touko, what would happen to you in the middle of a battle? Do you even remember what Pokémon are? What is Ghetsis planning for you? Can your friends even save you from the fate Ghetsis has planned for you?

"Oh Touko, I love you." Whispering N's face suddenly flushed to a bright red. Touko's eyelids had began to twitch after N spoke. Her creamy eyelids slowly began open reviling her bright blue eyes.

Even in the soft light of the single light bulb her sweet blazing blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. Turning her head to N's face her gaze met his cool grey eyes. Diverting his eyes from her's, he suddenly turned his head away from Touko.

Lifting up her hands Touko gingerly placed them on his face. Turning his head to face her she smiled a sweet smile. Placing his hand on top of hers, Touko's soft creamy cheeks flushed to a light pink. Now taking both of her hands off his cheeks, N clasped them together inbetween his own. Lifting them up to his lips he kissed the top of her knuckles. Smiling once again Touko spoke to N.

"N, um why am I here? Was the fall really that bad?"

"Ahh, well. Just for precautions. Really it's just standard."

"Alright. Though I really glad your visiting me. It had been seven days since you last visit, counting meeting in the shower."

Blushing bright red, N whispered, "Um Touko had you told anyone about that?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to see you freely. I have to do tons of work so it's hard to pull away to see you. Though today was an exception."

"Oh! Ok. Thanks for tell me. But I am really happy you came. It's getting boring just seeing Shima only."

"Alright, alright. If I get some free time I'll come to visit."

"Promise?"

"Mhmm."

"Ok! Lets go to my room now!" Sitting up, N suddenly shoved her back down on the bed.

"No! I mean please get some sleep. Ok?"

Blushing Touko looked away from his gaze. Taking her face in his hands, N kissed the top of her head. Blushing brighter now, she nodded. Turning on her side, N stroked her hair brushing it away from her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

And it was back to the old florescent light bulb and Shima. The room seemed a little smaller and her feet stuck out form under the bed even more than before. Shima was 5ft 8ins and at the bathroom there was a weight and height measurement and when she and Shima had a height and weight contest. Well, lets just say Shima won the weight battle though at the height one Touko won due to she was 5ft 9ins. That was only this morning.

Today Shima had her shower because he said something special was going to happen. What was talking about… did he find out about her and N last night? The door opened silently as she lay under her bed to with drawn to hear the movement within her room. "Touko?" There was a voice deeper than N's but peering out at his shoes they were ugly brown loafers. Giggling she slowly slide her legs out first, then the rest of her body.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Touko stood up staring straight at the creep. Flashing her teeth in his face, " Hey your back, creep. What do you want?" Crossing over to her bed she jumped down on it sitting up cross-legged staring out at him.

"You. I'm you special event of the day Touko."

"Really now?" Raising one of her eyebrows he sat down next to her.

"Really. Today we're going to teach you how to battle again. Ready?"

"Battle? What with weapons?"

"No, Pokémon."

"What?"

"Pokémon. You know the species that rules our land. We battle sometimes with them, you were the greatest trainer of Pokémon ever in this region of our land of Pokémon. You and N were considered a hero."

"N? Did I ever battle with N?"

"Of course many times. Though as friends. You two grew up together after you moved from Nuvema Town. You two were the heroes and you became them together. There were though three children who got in your way a lot, that caused problems for you that stalled your two year journey."

"Three kids… were they our age?"

"No, you and N were both about 15 when you went on your journeys, they were 10."

"Oh. So I'm 17 now. Right?"

"Yes. Now if you'll come with me I'll show you your new job and room."

"Um creep what is your name?"

"Sage Ghetsis."

Stepping into the hallway, Touko shut the door behind her. Letting the creep, Ghetsis, lead the way they suddenly turned down a short hallway that lead to a huge open doorway. Stepping into the doorway there were three hallways within the small room. One had a rainforest like feel, another was desert like, the other was like a blizzard, to the right of that there was a soft grassland with flowing grass, to the right to that was a ocean with huge rippling waves, that last was a closed door (one that you could actually see). Turning to the closed door, Ghetsis opened it and let Touko follow. It was a long grey hallway with doors closed all leading up to a metallic flower painted on the surface of the front of one of them. Each petal was painted a different, one yellow, one red, one blue, and the last purple exactly the color of Touko maybe a little brighter.

Stepping next to Ghetsis, he pulled open the door with the metallic flower painted on it. They both stepped into the room where there were four doors painted each their own metallic color. Leading Touko to the purple door, Ghetsis stepped aside motioning for her to open it.

Hesitating, she grabbed the handle and twisted it open. The room was a soft purple, there was a clean purple bed in the right corner opposite of Touko with a small bed-stand next to with a tiny lamp on it. There was a dresser in the opposite corner facing the bed with a tall mirror placed next to it, on the floor was a deep purple rug that was braided in a rectangle. And once again there was a florescent light bulb in the middle of the room, though next to the door was a tiny light switch.

Stepping in, the soft plush rug hugged her bare feet. Walking over to the dresser Touko pulled open the first drawer, full of jumpsuits… really? The next had some weird black and silver cloths. Grabbing the bottom it was empty, then suddenly Ghetsis spoke up, "You can us that drawer to buy your own leisure cloths."

Going silent again, she pulled open the last drawer it held bags of metallic purple hair. Shutting the last one, she headed to the bed stand. Pulling open the top drawer it was empty; Ghetsis said nothing. Opening the bottom one there was also nothing in them, turning to Ghetsis he spoke.

"Those are for your own keeping. Chose what you put in there, the others put some personal belongings in there but you can put what ever."

"Who are the others?"

"Later. We shall meet them later. Now would you like to see you Pokémon?"

"Ah, ok." Standing up Touko followed Ghetsis out of the room and out of the metallic flower door, then into one of the nondescript doors. There was only a wooden table with six balls on it. Half was red and the other white with a black dot in the middle. "Ghetsis, what the hell are these?"

"Pokeballs. Take them. They won't harm you."

Lifting up the first one, it felt light almost like air. Pressing the black circle in the middle, a red beam suddenly appeared. Then a large black creature came out. Almost like an all black bee it turned around suddenly facing Touko with excitement beaming from it. Glancing over at Ghetsis, he nodded. Well, if he said it was ok I guess it's ok, right? Walking over to the black bee, Touko lifted her hand to its huge head. Ducking it down, the bee let her gingerly stroke it. Smiling a tiny bit of her memory could return after all. And these Pokémon battles could be the key. Pressing open the rest of the pokeballs,Emboar, Emolga, Musharana, Braviary, and Throh came rushing out. Standing there their eyes all began to gaze into Touko with curiousness. Stepping over to them each one came up to her and nuzzled its head into her chest or neck. Giggling she kissed each one on the head in return.

Smiling at them again, she sent them back into their own pokeball. Walking over to Ghetsis again she thanked him.

"Touko, I know this a lot to handle but would you like to continue this later?"

"No, I want to help you since your helping me try to remember so much. Please lets go." Strapping the pokeballs on to her belt, Touko followed Ghetsis out of the room.

Now back in the hallway, they descended o the last door before where they came in. Turning the knob, Ghetsis stepped into the room. Following him in the room was splashed with the metallic colors that were painted on the door at the end of the hallway. All along the walls was bookshelves lined with books, thought facing the opposite wall from Touko was a television. The rug was seemingly white and a plush grey couch sat facing the TV. A small coffee table lay in front of the couch, where a pitcher of water sat on top of it with four cups empty and waiting.

Looking over at Ghetsis, he motioned her to sit down. Walking past him, she sat in the corner of the couch nearest to Ghetsis. Looking over at the other end there were suddenly two girls sitting there that there hadn't been before. Flinching back towards Ghetsis, they turned to face her.

The one closest to Touko had hair the color of cotton candy, and her eyes was a soft purple almost like the color of Touko's bedroom. She was also dressed in the same jumpsuit as Touko and so was the other girl sitting next to her on the far corner of the couch. Her hair was like golden wheat; her's though was tied up in two long pigtails with tiny lime green ribbons. Her eyes were an emerald green color that reminded Touko of her ribbons.

Smiling the one furthest from Touko spoke, "Hi! Your Touko right? Ghetsis has told us all about you."

"…"

"Well, I'm Kitty and that's Cat!" We're your new coworkers! Welcome!"

"Ah, Hi…" Cat suddenly hugged Touko, to flabbergasted too move Touko just hugged back. Letting go, Cat turned to Kitty and whispered something. Turning back to Touko they both smiled mischievous smiles.

"Welcome to the Flower Project Touko."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Ah, the Flower Project? What's that?"

"What we are. Touko, Kitty and I will show you the reins of this place. You can go now Sire Ghetsis." Giggling, Cat grabbed Touko's hand and followed Kitty out of the room leaving Ghetsis standing alone in the room filled with the books.

Dragging Touko down the hall, Kitty lead the way into the room with the yellow flower painted on the front. Stepping in the room looked almost exactly the same as Touko's, though the color was a soft yellow and there was some weird model posters taped to the back wall behind the bed. Shoving her down on the bed the tow girls loomed over Touko.

"So, what do have to say for yourself, Miss Touko White?"

"Ah…ah… I'm sorry for what ever I did in the past to you. Please forgive me." Getting down on the floor and clasped her hands together she began to beg. Exchanging glance the two other girls began to laugh. Stretching out her hand, Touko took the out stretched hand of Kitty. Giggling Touko began to laugh with the girls.

"Sorry we just wanted to know if you are ready for the test?"

"What test?"

"Well, to be an actual team member of the Flower project and in Our team you must go through and pass our test."

"Oh! Ok! That sounds fun. What's the test?"

Exchanging glances again the two other girls grinned, "The Cleavage test!" They both said at the exact same time.

"The Cleavage test? You mean like with our boobs?"

"Yeah!" Cat said giggling.

"We measure our boobs to see whose are bigger and we do a sex appeal test against one of the grunts."

"Wait… what's a grunt?"

"A lower ranking team plasma member. We are working for team plasma."

"Oh.. ok. So where do we do this?"

"Here!" Suddenly Cat disappeared. Reappearing again she held now a tape measure in her hand. "Ready?"

Unbuttoning their jumpsuits, Kitty and Cat striped the jumpsuit down revealing their chests and underwear. Feeling some peer pressure Touko did the same. Looking at the girls they all seemed to be dressed in the same underwear though with no tops on to hold their breasts. Cat did the measure first: 38 inches; Kitty: 37 ½ inches; Touko: 38 inches.

Buttoning up their jumpsuits the two girls couldn't stop smiling. Finally finishing all of her buttons, Touko looked over at them. Giggling they both screamed, "Touko you are officially a member of the Flower project team 2!"

Screaming also, Ghetsis suddenly came bolting through the doors. All three girls suddenly stopped and stared up him.

"You girls need to learn how to turn down the volume on your voices."

"Ok Ghetsis."

"Now get her into the uniform and show her everything I didn't tell her." Pulling Kitty and Cat, over Ghetsis began to whisper something in their ears. "Remember if she asked anything, and I mean ANYTHING. You must contact me first because I have the master story. Or at least try to change the subject. If I am not available call N, he can also tell it to you. So, if you tell anything that would be even remotely to the truth of the situation then your heads will be on my breakfast table."

Letting go of the two girls, he shoved his way past the door and into the hall. Disappearing, Touko stared at the two girls they both seemed so scared right there. What had he told them? Stepping over to the two girls, she put her hands on both of their shoulders. Flinching at the same time Kitty turned and smiled a warm smile and Cat just began to make it to the door.

"Come on Touko. We need to show you how to battle again." Running after Cat, the three girls disappeared into thin air.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Kitty. How do we do that disappearing thing? I mean like I do it and I don't even know how." Touko had just finished her refresher on how to battle and won everyone against the two other girls.

"Well, it's like moving your hand. We just can do it. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So, you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner? Why, is it like some type of party every night?"

"No, though we do get to eat with Shima..."

"Why the sudden stop? Wait! Kitty do you like that emo freak?"

"No! Defiantly not! But, he's the only one not afraid to talk to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know what we do right?"

"No."

"Well, we're assassin ninjas. We kill people for Lord N or Ghetsis. But, mostly Lord N, he really just gets the orders from Ghetsis."

"Oh… so what will I be doing?"

"Well, dragging off the bodies and keeping watch."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you two! We're here!" Cat was a few feet ahead of them standing at another one of those weird no door doors. Stepping over to her, Cat planted her left palm on the x. Triggering huge doors to open letting the whole cafeteria see them enter. Grunts sat everywhere, and scoured the room. There were two levels to this room. The ceiling went straight up and the second floor only covered half the enormous room. Looking over at the food court Touko caught sight of Shima and waved him down.

"Hey! Touko, Kitty, Cat! How's it going?"

"Good. Shima you know them?"

"Yeah. I'm your guys' personal guard. Shima at your service." Bowing they all broke out in laughter. "Come one you guys can sit with me."

"Alright!" Grabbing so food that was left, the three girls ran after the emo freak.

Sitting down at the table suddenly the almost filled table depleted to about five people who sat at the end of it; really as far away as possible. Grabbing a seat next to Shima, Kitty and Cat sat opposite of both of them.

Picking up her sandwich, the soft white bread and peanut butter melted in her mouth. Chewing then swallowing, Touko gawked at her sandwich sitting on her plate half finished. "Oh my sundresses! This sandwich is awesome!"

"Well, I see you like the food here." Shima laughed under his same exact sandwich.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking you got five of them, emo freak!"

"Shut up!" Laughing, the four of them seemed like the only ones in the cafeteria now.

After a lot of laughs and rude comments, the room suddenly came to a silent zone as the doors slowly opened. Two tall men stood in the middle of the two opening door. Their soft green tea hair matched each other perfectly. Though the taller one was wearing a weird ass sack with creepy eyes in purple and yellow on it. The shorter one was dressed in black turtleneck and kaki pants with sharp green sneakers. Glancing around the room, all the grunts suddenly began to bow though not Shima, Kitty, or Cat. They stood straight and tall not moving. Looking over at the doors again they were closed and grunts began to sit down. Though the little four pack didn't. Looking where they were, the ass sack creep and the black turtleneck came walking towards them.

From what it seemed this was an usual event of the day because not even one of them seemed faced about the two weird ass creeps walking this way. Glancing back at the two creeps they were suddenly in her face and staring her down. Flinching back one of them seemed remotely familiar… "N! Ghetsis! Wow I didn't realize it was you guys with your weird ass cloths. Well, just Ghetsis. Anyway what's with everyone all standing at attention? Are you guys like I don't know like important?"

"Ah… yeah, sure." N said kind of awkwardly.

"Oh, cool!" While N and Touko chatted, Ghetsis and the other three recipients were talking really tentatively like their lives depended on it.

"Alright, Flower project team 2 stand at attention." The three girls stood tall and straight as Ghetsis rubbed his chin thinking. "Come with me. Shima take care of their dishes. N meet me back in the throne room in one hour." Shima suddenly began to clean up the dishes with half eaten sandwiches on them. And N began to walk towards the salad bar.

Following Ghetsis out of the room, the older man in the weird ass sack lead them down the hall filled with no doors. Coming to the x again, Ghetsis held up his left hand and pressed his palm into the x. Opening the door, they were in someone's office. Walking over to the oversized desk, the three girls stood in front of it and he stood behind it. Rummaging through the drawers, Ghetsis pulled out a manila envelope. Handing it to Cat, she bowed and so did Touko and Kitty.

"Now girls this is and easy target. Lord N is not giving it to you because of special relations. So, I am directly giving it to you. Touko."

"Yes."

"This will only happen on occasion. You will report to Lord N regularly."

"Ah, ok."

"Dismissed." The three girls that were suddenly there disappeared. In another instant, they were in the room filled with books. Seated on the couch the manila envelope sat on the coffee table. Tentatively staring at the envelope, Cat began to slip open the top. Pulling out the first sheet of paper, Touko and Kitty peered over her shoulder.

"Cat, what does it say? Who do we get to kill?"

"Yeah! Who, who?"

"Let me read! Let me read! Um…. It says Mr. Baynard Hold and Miss Clover Hold. Huh? Must be father and daughter."

"Aw cool!"

"So, where do they live? When do we kill them?"

"Ah… they live in Nimbasa City and we have one week. Cool this one's an easy one."

"Ready? Kitty help Touko into her suit and I'll meet you guys here back in five minutes." Just like that, all three girls disappeared into thin air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Pulling open her drawer fill with the silver and black clothes, she grabbed a top and bottom. The top held a sleek black tank top cut right under her boobs and her arms hand gloves that came to a point at her hand with a small loop at the end that went around her middle finger. The bottom half was a tight pair of leggings that went inside a pair of midnight black high-heeled boots. Closing the drawer, Touko pulled open the last drawer. Taking one of the plastic bags she pulled out the metallic purple hair. Grabbing a rubber band from a top the dresser, she pulled back her hair and slipped over the wig.

Stepping over to the mirror, she looked just like a purple ninja. Smiling Touko disappeared and suddenly appeared in Kitty's sweet yellow room.

"Hey Kitty can I borrow some scissors? This wig is not cooperating."

"Alright. Let me do it." Lifting up the metal scissors, the long bangs that hung down to her neck fell on to the floor. Lifting up the back of her hair, Kitty began to tie back Touko's silky hair. Grabbing a ribbon, Kitty then pulled up the final strands of hair into the ponytail. "Finished. Go have a look."

Stepping over to her identical mirror, Touko's metallic purple bangs hung just above her eyebrows and there were two small batches of long bang that still hung right next to her chin. Though the rest of the hair was tied tightly up into a ponytail that was being held by a small single silver ribbon.

Spinning around to face Kitty, Touko clasped her hands together, "Oh, Kitty it's perfect! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Smiling warmly the two girls faded into the air as they reappeared in the room filled with books again.

"Hey Cat! Ready?"

"Mhmm. We need to take Zekrom, Mandibuzz, and Braviary. This place is far away."

"Ok. Kitty ready?"

"Yep!" Disappearing, the three girls were suddenly in the sky on top of their Pokémon. The sweet summer air ran through Touko's face. Smiling she couldn't stop grinning, this was the first time she ahs ever bee out of that hallway. There was glossy green trees and soft brown mountains. And open field with tiny streams ripping through them. There was also deer-like Pokémon and tons of others too. Then there would suddenly be a town with tiny people walking around or on bikes. Maybe a few staring up at the girls. It was all so new and sweet, like time stopped and just let the girls roll on by. Turning back to look at the sky its soft pinks and oranges began to peek through the clouds. The sun almost blinded Touko but it was so beautiful.

Looking over at Kitty and Cat, they began to dive down into the woods. Following in a tight formation, it was a tight landing due to Zekrom's largeness. Sending him back into his Pokeball, Touko walked over towards the two girls huddling over a map.

"Hey, where are we? Are we lost?"

"It seems we took a wrong turn. So we'll have to stay the night here till morning."

"Oh. Bummer."

"Not so much Kitty thinks we're near the city. Just to be sure we leave at dawn. So, get some sleep."

"Alright night."

Stepping over to tree she began to climb to the top; followed by Kitty and Cat. Crawling over to a steady branch, Touko settled herself on top of it. Sitting up her eyelids suddenly began to get heavy and drop. Shutting her eyes, a cool breeze twisted her metallic purple hair around the trunk of the tree.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The cool breeze suddenly twisted her hair into her face. Twitching her face, Touko lifted her hand up to her face to brush it away. Lifting up one of her eyelids, she opened to other. Stretching, Touko crawled forward onto the branch further. Pushing past the leaves, the soft morning sun glistened against the demising night sky. Watching the sky for a little, Touko crawled back to the trunk of the tree and began to climb down it. Reaching to Kitty, Touko shook her soft round shoulder. "Come on Kitty. It's dawn."

Climbing down further she reached Cat. Shaking her shoulder too, Cat made no move to wake up. "Come on Cat you said to get up at dawn. Well, it's dawn." Making no move again to wake up again, Touko shook her more vigorously this time. Cat flinched her shoulder, lifting up her arm she waved Touko away.

"Mmm. Go away. Five more minutes."

"No. Now." Punching her arm, Cat's eyes shot open. Turning her head to Touko, her purple eyes looked bloodshot and beady.

"You punched me. You will die in five minutes. After I finish sleeping. Turning her head back, Cat shut her eyes again. Sighing, Kitty came down and sat next to Cat.

"Touko, let me do this you she get Zekrom ready. We have a long fly today."

"Alright…"

Crawling down to the grassy forest floor, Touko took her first pokeball out of her belt that held them around her waist. Sending out Zekrom, she began to stretch out her legs with so splits and yoga Shima taught her. Shima…what was he doing without her to look after? Would he just do stupid paperwork?

Totally zoned out, Cat tiptoed behind Touko and put her lips up to her ear and whispered, "Boo." Jumping, Touko let out a blood-curtailing scream. Landing on the ground, her bright blue eyes seemed to disappear and whiteness took over it.

Landing on the ground her soft purple hair sprawled out from under her. Bending down Cat peered into the whiteness that seemed to be turning black. Black, black, darkness that drained out all the white.

The fall breeze combed the grassy field. Touko stood in the middle of them next to someone, his face was the foggy grey color though his red tie and blue blazer seemed so familiar. Looking to her right was another boy though was dressed in a light blue sweatshirt with black sleek pants. A smaller girl stood next to him, yeah her face was also grey and foggy. Though her bright orange sweater, long white skirt, and green bag was quite noticeable. Saying something, to them they all began to laugh. Stepping out of the group, Touko stretched and yelled something into the breeze. The shorter girl stepped next to her and yelled something too, then the blazer boy, then the sweatshirt boy. Suddenly they all yelled into the wind, "We are champions. We will be the heroes of Unova."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Touko? Touko, you ok?"

"Yeah? What happened?" Sitting up, she began to rub her head. "Sorry did I black out again?"

"Yeah. But I should have known earlier not to do that."

"Naw it's fine. Ready now?" Standing up she took Cat's out stretched hand.

"Hurry up slowpokes. It's almost 7 AM." Kitty called form her Mandibuzz. Jumping on to Zekrom, Touko shot into the air after Kitty and Cat. Smiling down, Touko scratched his ear as he soared into the air. The sky was a soft yellow with tiny hints of a quiet blue. There were a few wispy clouds, but mostly the sky was empty. The forest that lay under them was quiet. The sleeping Pokémon must just be waking up from the night or the nocturnal Pokémon must just be drifting off to sleep.

Looking out at the open sky a sudden glimce of a tall grey pillar lay up ahead. Swerving over to Kitty, Touko yelled over to her.

"Hey, Kitty. What is that grey pillar off in the distance?"

"That's Nimbasa City. That's where we're headed."

Pulling back into formation, Touko brought up the right side. Staring out at the grey pillar it began to move and the trees began to diminish. Then in a blink of an eye they were flying right over the city. The tiny people seemed to only gaze up at them. Were they looking at her? Following Cat, they shot past the amusement park. Where had she seen that ferrous wheel before?

Landing in the near by clearing, the trio sent their Pokémon back into their balls. After doing that, Kitty lent Touko one of her old outfits and they changed. Dressed causally the only thing they had to tall them apart from the average person was their wigs. Their skirts were the same color as their hair with long white t-shirts. And silver flats with knee high checker board stocking (white and the color of their hair). Flipping open her pocket mirror (barrowed from Cat) Touko began to fix her wig. Snapping it shut, Cat motioned for her to group up.

"Now girls we know the drill. Touko follow Kitty she'll tell you what to do. And remember us our code names."

"Our code what?" Touko said as Cat began to step away.

"Our code names. I'm Lily. Kitty's Violet. And your Daisy. Got it?"

"Yeah!" Turning to Kitty Cat disappeared, which left them alone. "So, Kitty what do we do first?"

"Well, Cat's job is to locate the target. I then get background info more specifically on them. And you will back us up; more if one of us needs help then we call you. Ok?"

"Cool!"

Disappearing, they were both suddenly in the girl's bathroom in a small café. Stepping out, Kitty's stomach suddenly grumbled. Giggling, Kitty tried to hide her red face.

"You, want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Grabbing two seats at the counter, the café seemed fairly empty. Glancing around Kitty's eye caught someone.

"What is it Violet?"

"That's him the target. I'm going to contact Lily. You order."

And just like that she disappeared. Sighing Touko picked up a menu. Flipping through she set it down with another sigh. Looking up a tall man stood was shuffling back and forth trying to prepare the coffee for the morning regulars.

"Um… excuse me. Um may I order?"

"Huh? Yeah. What'll have?"

"Um, two coffees, toast with peanut butter, and a lemon meringue pie."

"Cool. Toasty peanut Ralf!" Grabbing two porcelain cups he filled them with the thick black liquid. Shoving them down in front of Touko she flinch from impact. Stepping away he sliced a huge piece of pie and threw it down on a plate. Placing it in front of her she began to retrieve her fork when Kitty suddenly appeared. The man's back was turned around so he didn't see but she really needed to be more careful!

"Violet I got you a toast with peanut butter on it and a coffee."

"Good. I'm starved!" Taking her spoon Kitty took a mountain full of sugar and mixed it into the coffee.

"Pass the sugar. Thanks." Taking a tiny bit Touko poured a bit of milk in two and mixed. Sipping a bit the sweet black liquid dripped down the back of her throat as she tool two huge gulps. Grabbing her fork she dug into the pie. Its tart lemony taste complimented the coffee and the soft marshmallow was the best. Looking up the man had been watching them.

"So you two don't seem to be from around here. Are you traveling?"

Kitty spoke up first. "Well, our sister and us are visiting our uncle."

"Uncle huh? What's his name I might know him. I know everyone."

"Baynard Hold and his daughter Clover Hold."

"Holds huh? Yeah I know him, he's a regular. But the funny thing is I think he has something against the new government."

"Really?"

"Yeah, those Plasma grunts keep coming after him to take away his Pokémon, but he battles them and beats them every time. I told him he and his daughter if they really care for their Pokémon should leave but they still come in every morning. Those plasma people are going to get him some time."

"Hey what's plasma?"

"The new government. You girls really aren't from around here. They took over and began forcing people to release their Pokémon. I don't really care but Mr. Hold is really against them."

"Oh, thank you. "

"Yeah. Lets go find Lily, Daisy." Slapping down some money, the two girls left the café. Stepping into the street, the city had begun to awaken when they were in the café. Turning into an unknown alley Cat stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

"We found that the reason why we have to kill him is because he won't give up his Pokémon."

"That's all? Well, I guess Ghetsis really is going easy on us today."

"Yeah, well he's a regular at the café Touko and I were at, so if we wait till tomorrow morning we can follow him home and kill him there. Then take his Pokémon and free them into the wild."

"That's all we do?" Touko said piping up.

"Yeah pretty much. This assignment is really just going easy on us for your sake I suppose."

"Oh! That's nice of Ghetsis."

"Listen Sister. This is the only time he will EVER be nice to you."

"Oh, ok." Spinning around the three girls excited the back alleyway and into the city morning light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Well, I guess we can go to the amusement park. We got all day right?" Touko, Kitty, and Cat stood at the entrance to the Nimbasa City amusement park. Stepping in couples filled the lines. And the longest line was for the ferrous wheel. Glancing at each other, the girls shrugged and headed for the closest ride.

The last one was the ferrous wheel. It was already 10 at night and the lines were still the same length as before. They were only two people away from getting a ride. 1 person.

"May I have you tickets? Thank you. Have a nice ride." Stepping into the pokeball shaped ride they were suddenly glided up into the air. The sudden sensation of the air rushing up made Touko have a very familiar reaction. To look out at the edge of the cart and gaze out at the people getting smaller and the city nightlights turn smaller and smaller then get larger again. It reminded her of that weird dream she had where that weird person went on a ferrous wheel like this one and told her something really shocking. Right after that N came in and told her what her name was. Oh N, what are you doing? I miss you.

The sudden lurch of the cart shook Touko out of her daydream and back into reality. The stars shinned brighter because there was no clouds tonight. Stepping out of the cart, the trio headed for the pokecenter to stay the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Dawn was breaking again and the three girls were dressed and ready for the mission to finally begin. Reviewing the plan for the day: 1) follow target to home 2) some how get into home 3) ask if target will compensate 4) if not kill on contact 5) kill daughter 6) dispose of bodies. What seemed pretty airtight could always go the wrong way so Touko held the watch post the switched with Cat to help Kitty dispose of the bodies.

Sighing, the three girls began to walk to the café that Touko and Kitty went to the previous morning. Opening the door the slight jingle of the doorbell rang throughout the café as the usual regulars sat in the booths. Sitting at the counter, the three girls waited for the man from yesterday. Turning towards them, a smile crossed his face.

"I see this is you sister girls. You three triplets?"

"Yep! How'd you guess?" Cat said in a really sweet voice.

"Well, you two sister almost seemed connected yesterday morning but it looked as though something was missing. Anyhow, what'd ya'll have this morning?"

"Um three coffees, I'll have the lemon pie again and two toasts with peanut butter." Touko said.

"Alright. Two toasties with pb, Ralf!" The man said yelling into the kitchen. Grabbing three cups, he placed them down in front of each girl. Pouring coffee in each cup he slid the slice of pie in front of Touko. Sipping her coffee Cat glanced around the café eyeing each customer. Glancing at the door Kitty seemed really suspicious though her image told you otherwise. Touko seemed the only real customer here.

A half-hour passed of this weird acting till the bell rang once and the target entered the café. He sat five seats down from the girls. Ordered a black coffee and drank it in what seemed in one gulp. Then eating a slice of coffee cake he pulled out the _Nimbasa Times_ and read for about fifteen more minutes when he paid and left; just like that.

Paying the man again the girls stepped lively and followed the target to his home where a young girl was waiting. Stepping into the home the targets were out of range to hear. Disappearing the girls found them selves in the target bathroom. Cat was first. She stepped out of there dressed again in the ninja outfit again. Her metallic red hair glided across the room as she came to face them. Kitty and Touko went next and held up the side wings behind Cat.

"Who are you people?" The target said.

"Mr. Baynard Hold and Miss Clover Hold I presume?"

"Yes. But why are you here?"

"Due to your resent action you have refused to release your Pokémon into the wild. You have two options."

"Well, what are they?"

"You sent them free and live here."

"Or?"

"Or you did and we sent them free."

"What if refuse?"

"We could send you to a different region were Pokémon are not being forced to be taken away."

"I-I would like to move to a different region if that is not a problem."

Stretching out her hand, the target's daughter took hold of Kitty's out stretched hand. "Now Sir, we do not wish to kill you but if you refuse that is the punishment. I advise you to follow you daughter's actions."

"I built this home with my Pokémon and I do not want to give them up."

"Sir you can move to a different region and visit you home."

"Fine I give in. Clover gather your things we will move in two days time."

"My colleagues and I will visit morning and night to make sure you did not escape."

"Thank you for your courtesy."

Stepping out of the room the girls closed the door and left the targets to gather their things just as a gunshot went off. Sprinting into the room the target's daughter lay dead on the floor shot in the head where you could see a clear tunnel from one end of her head to the other. Staring at the target, a black pistol was held up to his temple still smoking. Just about to step forward tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU FREAKS ON MY BEAUTIFUL POKEMON OR MY DAUGHTER. ONLY WHEN I'M DEAD!" Screaming the target began to click the trigger into place. "DIE BITCHES!" And that was it. Smoke filled the room, as the target lay dead on the floor along with his young dead daughter. Large pools of blood filled the room as the two bodies leaked the red velvety liquid. Turning to face three grunts they suddenly stood at attention as the trio turned to face them.

"Girls lets get out of here." And with that they disappeared into thin air. The three stupefied grunts were to dumbfounded to even realize what happened.

The wind currents whipped around Touko's hair as she struggled to keep it in place. Veering Zekrom over towards Kitty and her mandibuzz.

"Hey Kitty what's up with Cat she oddly quiet."

"Well, when missions like these turn to suicide it gets personal. That's really the reason why she can't even stop of them from doing the act."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, she has three older brothers and no parents. Her father died for an illness before she was born and her mother… well that's he personal part. Her mother, died though when her death was inspected the told Cat that it was a suicide though she thoroughly believed that it was murder. Ever since her mother's death Cat can't help or do anything about the suicide targets."

"Wow. I see."

"Don't worry though. Give her some space and three hours and she's back to normal."

"Really?"

"Trust me. I've known Cat since before her mother's death. Her mother actually took me in not long after my parents abandoned me."

"Oh. Ok."

Slowly pulling Zekrom back behind Cat, Kitty began to take the head so Cat would have less wind resistance. Looking out at the open sky, four days had passed since she first got her mission and she already knew so much. The soft pinks and oranges turned quietly into a seeping dark blue, as the sunset began to change to night. Pulling over to a clearing, the three girls sent their Pokémon back into their balls. Climbing up a nearby tree they went to sleep on top of the branches.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It was daybreak and the sun had just begun to show right above the horizon and the trio had been up fling even before the sun. They sliced through the air into the misty clouds; a storm was coming. Pulling up higher, Touko was now in the head leading the girls back to base. Turning her head back to Kitty, the girl held up four fingers. Four more miles till base.

Mentioning base, Touko had never really even seen the base from the outside. 'Well, I must have saw if many times f I used to live around here. Right?' Her mind and begun to wander we Kitty shouted her name.

"TOUKO!"

"Huh? Oh, has it been three miles already?"

"No. It's been ten and you lead us in the wrong direction. We went in a circle and we're back where we were when we started." Shacking her head, Cat rose up from behind Touko and took the lead.

"Nice going bird brain." It had been three hours since Kitty had told her four miles. Dang. Sighing, Touko swerved behind Cat on the left.

The afternoon sun had begun to beat down on her for a while now and it was getting hot. Tiny sweat beads quivered down her neck. And her mind began to wander again. How was N? Did he always take showers in the middle of the night? What made him so famous? The questions just kept piling up when Touko glanced up to she Cat pulling out her pokeball. Grabbing her's, Touko sent Zekrom back in and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The room had a light switch! Touching the off white switch the florescent light bulb suddenly spread light to the small corners of the room. The soft purple of the room blinded Touko for a few seconds. Blinking the floor suddenly came rushing up to her face.

Groaning, Touko lifted herself off the floor when she noticed a small red splotch on the concrete floor. Then there were three. Then five. Her nose was bleeding! Shoving her hand up to her nose the wet drips tried to squeeze in-between her fingers. Sprinting out of her room, Touko ran out of the Flower project hall. The familiar cement welcomed her into the dimly lit hallway as she sprinted down towards the showers. Stopping short in front of the red x, Touko shoved her left palm on the cement.

As she waited the door carefully slide open. Peeking at her hand, the blood had begun to seep through the crevices in her hand. Shoving her way into the showers for some reason there was no sinks in this god-forsaken place. Carefully stripping down her clothes the only option left was the showers. Snatching a towel from her locker, Touko stepped into the showers.

And to her surprise it was full of… men. Crap. Her hand had now had no leverage left to hold back the blood; it was just gushing out of her fingers. The towel she held from her other hand barely covered her front side much less her butt.

Standing there she looked almost like she was a peeping tom. Backing up to the girls' locker, she quickly ran to her locker once again. Opening it she, sat down on the bottom shelf. Looking down at the last other seven lockers all the names were names of flowers. Two were the same as Kitty and Cat's code names; Violet and Lily. Staring at the other five the one next to Kitty's was Carnation, Daffodil, Tulip, Lilac, and Rose. What are those other girls like?

Staring down at the floor there was a tiny drain that sat near the shower room door where the blood made a tiny stream into it. Watching the blood seep into the drain a loud whistle ran throughout the room. Whipping her head to the door, the men began to leave the shower room.

Watching them leave, the last grunt left behind him dripping wet. Grabbed her towel and walked across the room to her showerhead. Sitting her towel on the peg she turned on the water, the boiling hot water.

Staring at the blood drip down her legs then wash down into the drain when a cold hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around N stood staring down at her naked and bleeding. His sweet smile suddenly turned to a worried look. Grabbing both of her shoulders she stared up at his face in confusion.

"N?"

"Touko! What happened?"

"Ah, Well I tripped and fell on my room's floor and I got a nose bleed."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"We to get this treated. If it keeps bleeding its bad."

"Really? I feel fine."

"Really now?"

"Mhm. See it's stopping." The gush of the blood pouring out of her nose slowly began to deplete to a drip here and there. Giggling, Touko turned back to her shower and shoved her head under the hot water. Glancing over at N, he was just removing his small towel. His muscles seemed so much more male than Shima's. And his chest even had a little hair here and there, where as Shima had none. N sweet green hair seemed to be a live, where Shima's seemed so limp and weak. Looking up at his face, N's eye caught Touko's gaze.

"Need to borrow some shampoo?"

Blushing now she was totally embarrassed, "Yeah. I forgot mind in the locker room."

Handing her the tiny bottle of soap, N's huge hand clutched the small bottle. Lifting up her hand, Touko's petit hand grabbed the bottle. Squeezing the soap into her hand, she handed it back to his waiting hand. Rubbing the soap into her hair the grease suddenly began to almost run off her. She hadn't showered for god knows how long. Dipping her head in the water, the soap slipped down her body as she took the clumps and scrubbed her skin with the extra.

N stared down at Touko as she caressed her body with his, HIS, soap bar. Man, would that stupid-ass Shima be really jealous now. Anthea and Concordia would be really mad at him again of they found out if he was showering with Touko again. But Touko was the only one who really didn't care one way or another.

Looking up at N, his grey eyes were on her staring at her. Smiling warmly at him she began to speak, "So N, Kitty was telling me that I have a day off so I wanted to know if you could show me around the nearest city or maybe take me shopping. Cause I have like no clothes that I can use of these days off."

"Y-yeah that's fine. I know a few good places."

"Great!"

"But, Touko what day do you off?"

"This Friday."

"Alright. See you in two days." Giggling Touko turned off the shower. Wrapping the towel around herself, she left N again.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kitty what should I wear?" The three girls stood over Cat's dresser staring into the abbess of clothes. Touko stood next to Kitty dressed in Cat's underwear.

"How about this? It's not that bad." Lifting up a gathered black skirt with bright pink and purple flowers on it the other three girls stared at it. Smiling Touko nodded in agreement. Then pulling out a soft green shirt the top was open all the way to the shoulders. Sidling on the shirt and slipping on the skirt they matched perfectly. Stepping into her black high-heeled boots the outfit was complete. Disappearing, Touko fixed her hair, combing out her bangs and brushing out her hair.

Sliding her pokeballs into a secret pocket in her skirt there came a knock at the door. Stepping over to the door, N stood there dressed in his usual clothes. Smiling, he held out his hand. Taking it she clutched his hand as they guided down the empty hallway. Stepping into the cement hall, N led them to a new x in the wall. Lifting his left palm he pressed it into it.

"Um, N where are we going?"

"I have to go in disuse so I'm grabbing a new pair of clothes and a wig. Be back in a second." Stepping in he disappeared behind the cement leaving Touko alone to her thoughts. Putting her back against the wall, she leaned against the cement. Letting her mind wander, her thoughts strayed from the usual. Where was N going to take her today? Would he even need to wear a disuse? I mean its not like he's on a mission or something. What if he was? Could they used to train together and she got into some type of accident and lost her memory? Oh, gesh what about her parents? Didn't they care about her enough to visit her?

To busy in her thoughts, a tall man stepped out of the changing room. His deep black hair hid his left eye and his soft brown eye showed on the right. His tight madras button shirt was tucked into his worn out jeans. His sleek black sneakers matched his hair though the laces were a bright flashy red. Stepping over to Touko, he stretched out his hand and bent down on one knee. Clasping her hand, Touko's wandering gaze suddenly found home.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Staring down at the man, his eyebrow popped up.

"You mean you really don't recognize me?"

"No. If you didn't know I have lost my memory recently so of course I wouldn't remember you! You dumb ass!" Yelling at the man she pulled her hand out of his.

"Wow. I guess they really are specialists."

"N? Is that you?" Twisting her head up to the man's face.

"I am not N. Though your escort for the day is here. Pleased to meet you Miss Touko. I am Eiro Fowler."

Giggling, Touko took N's hand and started to turn down the hall. Though N had other plans.

"Touko?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I take you to a window if we are to fly to town?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Hold onto my hands, ok?"

"What?" Blushing, N hesitated to do so.

"Come on we don't have all day." Grabbing his hands, Her tiny hands were enclosed in his. Closing her eyes Touko began to concentrate very hard.

Glancing around the hall, the walls began to fade. Then the ceiling and floor. Freaking out N began to let go of Touko's hands when she suddenly spoke.

"DO NOT LET GO. IT'S VERY HARD TO DO THIS AND I'M STILL LEARNING HOW TO DO THIS." Clutching her hands again the room began to turn into the morning sky. Glancing around, the rustling of the leaves in the summer breeze touched N's cheek. Staring at Touko now her mousey brown hair was rippling in the breeze as she slowly began to open her eyes.

Looking up at N his soft creamy skin seemed to sparkle in the morning sun. Just staring at him gravity began to come. They were falling fast and N was the only one who seemed the least bit worried.

"Touko! What are you doing? We'll die!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Giggling at him, Touko began to reach under her skirt and N stared at her hand. Pulling out one of her pokeballs, the thin red beam sent out Zekrom. Staring at the Pokémon, it suddenly disappeared and was suddenly under the two. Clutching to its neck the group zoomed forward.

Looking back at N, he was shivering with some type of emotion that Touko couldn't understand. Smiling warmly back at him, she spoke.

"You know if it make you feel better you hold on to my waist. As long you tell me to fly. Ok?"

"Y-Yeah. That's fine."

Turning back to the open sky ahead of her a sudden pair of strong hands touched Touko's waist. Blushing, a sudden rush of blood streamed through her veins and ending up in her face.

"N?"

"Yeah Touko."

"Have you ever ridden on a dragon Pokémon?"

"Well, of course. Just not with this style of flying." Laughing, the red was defiantly noticeable by N. Right? Ducking her head, there was a really long silence that seemed to add to the heaviness of the air. Watching the clouds pass by them, Touko suddenly swerved Zekrom into a really fluffy cloud.

Laughing Touko let go of Zekrom and yelled. "The twisty Zekrom!" Suddenly they were spinning and Touko had no hands on Zekrom. Grabbing on to the misty air, she turned and blew it at N and giggled. Turning back around, she brought her knees up to the dragon's back and began to balance herself on it. Standing up straight, they were breaking the cloud's soft mist. Looking down at N he was staring up at her. Smiling a warm smile Touko giggled. Bending her knees a few times, Touko was suddenly flipping in front of Zekrom and disappeared into the cloud below them.

Staring out at the place Touko had been a few seconds ago, N was suspended in the air with Zekrom. Twitching, N grabbed Zekrom's back a jerked it downward towards where Touko had disappeared to. Swerving in between the clouds her small silhouette showed up sometimes then suddenly disappeared right before N could get to her.

Then she was right in front of them. Her hair looked as though she was in antigravity the way it seemed to suspend there. He stared in aw. 'She looked as though she was a goddess coming down to meet me. Her wavy hair bellowed out from behind her and her skirt rippled out from under her legs. Her perfect legs; they looked so smooth with her soft creamy skin. Her midnight boots held tight to her legs as she hung in the air. Her soft green shirt seemed to emphasis her circular breasts. I've seen them on most women and some men, but Touko's were different. They had a certain glow about them making me not want to break my gaze.'

Then her hair began to slowly fall back into line and so did her antigravity. Her eyelids began to shut and her body began to go limp. First her head began to droop, then her arms then the rest of her. Gravity won and N just sat and watched as this all happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I stepped out of the cottage. The soft brown walls that held the house behind me matched the two other homes perfectly. Stepping out a few steps, I turned back to get a glance of what this house actually looked like form the last time. The last time? Why would I be doing that? What am I thinking?

Though my feet thought other wise, they seemed to pull me towards the other matching houses. Running over to the left, I grabbed the knob of the door. Throwing it open, I screamed something then left the door wide open. Sprinting over to the other one, I did the same exact thing. From running then to jogging then to a walk I began to slow down and walk towards the railing that was in front of the two homes.

Leaning on it I sighed. What was there to be sad about? Zoning out there was suddenly a tap at my shoulder. Spinning around, there were two people standing there. Except their whole body was now a blur. Rubbing my eyes, one suddenly seemed to be laughing. Punching that one in the shoulder the other one was already by the house I came out of. Running up to them we started to approach a huge house with a red roof. Peering out from behind the two, there stood another blurry grey person.

Though from some odd reason I felt compelled to run over and hug it. And so I did. I seemingly pushed past the two other grey people and sprinted over to the one by the door of the red roof house. Capturing it in a hug the world began to fade.

Screaming the three people standing next to me looked at each other and just chatted. Just chatted!

I couldn't believe they didn't hear me screaming for my life, the houses were suddenly going the same soft grey as the people. Then the people were really blending in now, because the ground began to translate to that blurry grey. Bending down on my knees, I was not in my world. Where was N? Who were these people? Where was I? Why was everything so grey?

I couldn't hold back any longer, I let out my last scream as loud as possible.

"Just bring me home!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Touko? Touko?" I was laying on the soft grass. Pushing myself up, my vision was some what blurred. The person wasn't grey but I still couldn't see their face. Their face! Screaming I bolted for the nearest tree. Bounding up the branches, my vision slowly go better. Only did I reach the top branch, or as far as I could go, then did I realize who that was. But they weren't there anymore. Searching around, I couldn't see his sweet forgiving figure anymore. Then it was there right in front of my face. Yelling he laughed. Laughed! Doubling over, I just caught a branch I few down from him.

Looking up at him his strong hand reached down towards my own. Glaring up at him, he smiled warmly, "I'm sorry Touko. I didn't really know what was going on. And I really just wanted to cheer you up."

I couldn't resist it. Grabbing on to him, he helped me up to the top branch. Steadying myself I looked over at him as he stared off into the distance.

"N?"

"Mhmm?"

"What happened back there? One minute I was playing tag with you and the next you weren't there at all."

"Well, your body was probably to tired to transport anymore. So, you shut down."

'That or I blacked out. Because I was having one of those weird dreams.' "Oh. Hey N?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me scream?"

"Yeah. Actually I did. At first I thought it was you dreaming but you stopped for a few second then did it again. So I landed Zekrom, and set you on the ground. You were silent again for a while so I calmed down, but suddenly you were screaming a blood-curtailing scream. So I came over and you woke up, but you jumped back and headed for the trees, so I followed. I found you at the top and scared you, you looked so scared I couldn't resist."

"Sorry about that. Nightmare. You know." Shrugging, she was suddenly eloped into N's arms. Her face was sent crashing into his neck, along with the rest of her. Through all the madras material one of his kind hands found her head and began to stroke her hair.

"Touko if this ever happens again please tell me about it. It always makes me feel better when I tell some one else about my dreams." Lifting her out of his arms, he smiled down at her.

"Ok! Hey, we should get going. Other wise all the stores will be closed when we get there."

"Well, actually I took the liberty to take us to our destination for the day while you were asleep."

"Really? Are we in walking distance?"

"Yep. So put that Pokémon away and lets get out of here!"

Lifting up her skirt, Touko tucked the pokeball into the pocket. Dropping the fabric back down she brushed off the tiny bits of grass that stuck to the back of her butt. Looking up at N, he held out his hand for her to take. Grabbing it, she smiled and ran forward. Looking back it seemed that she was dragging N behind her. Laughing she disappeared leaving N standing alone peering into the woods looking for a certain young girl.

Walking over to a tree, there was suddenly a weight on his shoulders. Looking up, Touko giggled down at his face.

"Caught you! Now ride horsey!"

"Alright cowgirl!" Charging forward, they ran through the forest.

"We're here. Touko this is the pinwheel forest."

"What? But I thought we were going shopping. Not going to stare at trees day!" Glaring down at N he laughed and started to head towards the trees again. Fidgeting, N's strong hands planted roots down on her thighs that were hanging down in front of his chest. Walking forward his voice was stern are harsh.

"Touko listen to me we will be going shopping, but first we need to cross a bridge first to get there."

Shuttering back, Touko ducked her head under some branches as N lead them forward through the trees. Glancing down at N, his hair looked so hard and cold next to usual warm green color. Bending forward more, his usually calm face seemed so hard and unwelcoming. It was like he looked like Ghetsis.

Glancing up from his face a bright light came shining in through the trees. Stepping on to a paved sidewalk, N stepped through a doorway. Ducking her head they were in some type of weird shaped room that had two doors. There was only five people in the room but they all stared at Touko and N.

Glancing around the room, N seemed unfazed by all the on lookers as he made his way past a small desk with a older looking woman dressed in a plasma grunt uniform. Right as they were about to exit the room the woman called out to them.

"Excuse me sir." Spinning around he stepped over to the woman.

"Can I help you?" From what Touko heard N still sounded mad.

"Don't address me in that tone mister."

"Yes ma'am."

"Better. I would like to know what you are doing crossing this bridge for."

"My friend and I are going shopping today. We live in Nacrene City."

"I see. Have you given your Pokémon to your local team plasma station?"

"Yes. We both have. May we go now?"

"Yes. But be careful young missy you may get hurt like that."

"Yes ma'am." Calling out from behind N, he almost ran away from the woman and exited from the other door.

Stepping outside the morning sun was beginning to rise. They were on top of what seemed a river. Disappearing off of N's shoulders Touko appeared a few feet ahead of him dancing on the huge bridge. Laughing and spinning around, Touko broke out into a sprint. Leaping on to the railing she planted her feet and did a cartwheel on it. Giggling she spun around to find N looming over her.

"Never. And I mean NEVER transport in public ever again. You hear me!"

Shrinking under his pressure she slowly began to walk behind him. His pase was almost a run compared to Touko's. She was almost sprinting when she realized how far behind she was. Running up to him, something caught her eye in the sky. Staring up at the soft fluffy clouds what seemed like swans soared through the air. They looked so graceful and free. Leaning on the railing, Touko took a lock of her hair and pushed it behind her ear and she began to zone out. 'The world looked so different when you see it a second time for the first time. How many times did she pass over this bridge to visit the city on the other sides? Would any of the people even recognize her?'

While she stared off into the clouds, a sudden shadow loomed over her. Grabbing her shoulder, the hand spun her around.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Looking at the boy who stood in front of her. His hair was sleek and black with a small tuft at the top of his head. He had deep brown eyes with thin-rimed glasses. He looked about two or three inches smaller than her and he wore a light blue blazer with a white and red shirt underneath it. His pants were a tight black like the color of his hair and his sneakers matched his blazer.

Lifting up one of her eyebrows Touko spoke, "Can I help you?"

"Maybe…" Stepping away from the railing, the boy began to inspect Touko. Lifting up her arms, the boy suddenly stopped in front of her again.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it looks like you need to take my measurements or something. Right?"

"No. I guess you're not her. Good day." Walking away from her, the boy headed back to the forest.

Shrugging, Touko spun around to the opposite direction and began to walk forward. Walking proud and tall, she suddenly stopped. 'Where the hell am I going? And where's N?' Stepping on to the railing, Touko glanced around. There was no one else on the bridge it seemed. Disappearing she was suddenly onto of the beam that held the bridge. Glancing around, she could only see the weird boy walking on the bridge, no N.

Lifting up her skirt, Touko grabbed a pokeball and sent Zekrom out. Leaping on to his back, they soared into the air. Flying her over to the end of the bridge she sent Zekrom back into its pokeball and disappeared.

Appearing in front of the other exit to the bridge Touko walked in. The room looked exactly the same as the one on the other side of the bridge, except the shape. Racing around the room the young looking grunt eyed Touko as she made her way around the room. Running over to the grunt, she was now breathing heavily.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" It was a male. Not even a good-looking one. Were all grunts gingers?

"I lost my friend can you help me find him?"

"What's his name?" Sighing the man turned around to a computer.

"Ahh… Eiro Fowler."

"And yours."

"My what?"

"Name!"

"Oh, Daisy. Ah… Daisy Slate."

"Gesh. Alright Daisy, I'll send out a report that you're looking for this dude. If you find him come tell one of the team plasma members on station that you found him. Alright?"

"Sure! Thank you so much!" Dashing away Touko headed back towards the bridge. 'Maybe N was still on it?'

Leaping on to the rod iron suspension, Touko sprinted up the side of it, staring down at the walkway there was no sign of N.

Coming to the middle of the wire, Touko bent her knees. Pressing her weight, she sprang forward. Landing on the walk way the boy stood there staring her down in the face.

"Explain."

Her eyes widened. Someone saw her. N told her not to see her. Wait it was only about disappearing! Saved!

"Well, my friend and I are a traveling circus act. Trapeze mostly. And I lost him so I'm looking for him. Have you seen him?"

"Maybe."

"Well, he's really tall. Has black hair covering one eye, brown eyes and has a tight madras shirt on."

"I saw him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Could you tell me where he is?" Pleading with him now, this stupid ass kid was her last hope.

"Why?"

"We'll because I asked."

"So?"

"Well, isn't that a good enough reason?'

"NO."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Information."

"Such as?"

"About you." Point the kid at Touko she was screwed now. Straightening out his blazer, a large grin smirked across his face.

"Well, it looks like we have a little busy body here." The sweet calm deep voice came out of nowhere from behind Touko. Spinning around, N stood tall and proud as he smiled warmly down at Touko. Giggling she turned back to the boy.

"Good by little boy." Spinning around, she grabbed N's hand and sprinted towards the city as fast as possible. Right before they entered the room in between the city and bridge N caught Touko's hand this time.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"I got you this." Handing her a tiny flower with long white petals and a tiny yellow center, she smiled and smelled in its sweet smell. The smell was oddly familiar. Shrugging it off she took the flower and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you Erio. It's beautiful."

"Come on it's getting close to lunch time. You must be hungry now." Crossing into the room that was in between the city and the bridge, Touko let go of N's hand an dashed over to the counter in the corner of the room.

"Sir?"

"Yeah? What'd ya want Chicky?"

"I-ah found my friend."

"Well, how about that. Thanks. By." Turning around, Touko ran back over to N who was now by the door waiting for her. Taking his hand they stepped through the door into the city.

There were people everywhere. The buildings seemed to touch the sky they were so high. They sky. It was beautiful shade of blue, softer than her eyes but just bright enough for the clouds to stand out. Looking back over at N, he motioned for them to move. Jogging to try and keep up with him, they were almost running down the streets. Glancing down at the avenues that were in the opposite direction, N almost seemed like he was dragging her down the road. Coming to a sudden turn, N was leading Touko into a tiny café.

Glancing around the room, there was a small bar with ten stools. There were five smaller tables lined against the adjacent wall. Letting go of her hand, N walked over to the counter and sat at one of the empty stools. There was only about ten or so people in the café.

Stepping over to him, Touko sat down next to him and opened a menu. 'There was three pages of food she had never heard of and N was expecting her to choose?' Eyeing the pages it all seemed so foreign. Looking over at N, he was just closing his menu. Shit, he had already ordered. Shoving her face in the menu, Touko began to study the names of the foods.

Peaking out at N, he was talking to someone in front of him. Looking up a young girl of about thirteen was talking to him when the both looked over at her. Directly in the face. Crap.

"Ma'am?"

"Huh? What?" Slamming down the menu Touko looked up at the young girl.

"What would'd ya like to order?"

"Um…"

"Daisy?" Shooting a nervous look at N, he sighed. "Crystal, my friends from out of town. I'll be ordering. Just double mine. Alright?"

"Sure thing Erio!" Smiling at N, she blushed and ran into the kitchen that lay in the far corner of the room hidden behind a tiled wall.

Staring down at her napkin, Touko began to drawn circles in the paper with her fingernail.

Smiling down at her, N sighed.

"It's fine Daisy. Not everyone is used to the city life. But on day I'm sure you'll figure it out." Lifting up his hand, she began to stroke her bangs away form her face. Looking up at him, a tiny smile crossed her face.

Taking his hand and furling the top of her head, she ducked down. As N began to get up. Lifting up his hand, she began to comb out the knots he created. Glaring up at him, he laughed at her.

"Daisy I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ok!" Stepping out of the café, two men a little shorter than him stepping in. Glancing over the place, one's eye caught Touko who was staring off into space. Nudging the other one, the two men sat on either sides of her.

Tapping her on the shoulder Touko glanced over at the brown haired one with tight curly hair.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

"Yup. This is my first time in the city!"

"Well then, how about me and my friend here take you around town after lunch."

"That sounds great!" Lifting his arm around her shoulder, Touko began to chat with the other man.

"So, baby, what do you usually down for a living?"

"Well, I mostly garden. But me and my friends trapezes."

"So, gymnasts. Right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"You know why don't we just go now and forget lunch."

"But I'm waiting for my friend."

"Baby they'll just have to wait. Come on." Grabbing her hand, the curly haired man began to drag her out of the café.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"O-ok." Following the two men out of the café, N was just leaving the pokecenter. Turning in the direction of the café, Touko and the two men were just turned down the alley next to the entrance. Shaking it off N began to walk over to the café.

Following the two men down the alleyway the sunlight began to get thinner and thinner. Glancing down at the ground, old moldy water was leaking out of some garbage cans they just walked by. Looking back up at the two men, she tried to speak up.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah baby?" The other man said.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going on a tour of the city."

"Well, you wanted a tour so we're going to show you the back parts first. It that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Just missing a deep muddy puddle, the curly haired man suddenly open up a really none descript door. First the other man went in then him. Looking around inside, strobe lights were going off everywhere. Shrugging it off, she stepping in after them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The room was either too dark in some spots or too crowned to move. There were girls in the skimpiest clothes you have ever seen and some weren't even wearing any. There was also a small stage in the middle of all of this with about five girls naked dancing around some polls or getting water dumped on them.

Some really short, but burly guy eyes the curly haired man. Nodding, the short guy grinned and nodded also. Whatever. Following the other guy, there was a tiny set of stairs in the back of the huge room. It seemed to spiral up to the heavens, as Touko and the two men walked up it.

After walking up three of four flights of stairs, they suddenly ended. So much for the never-ending stairwell. Trailing behind after the two men, they entered a tiny room with a huge bed and a small bathroom in the corner. Walking into the room, Touko flinched back in darkness. These dudes were not giving off a good vibe anymore. The other guy went into the bathroom and shut the door leaving the room in complete darkness. Yeah there were no fucking lights here. Great huh?

Glancing over at the bathroom door the curly haired man, began to make his way over to Touko as she stared at the door. Grabbing her hands, he lifted her up and pinned her to the bed. Staring into the curly man's eyes they were filled with fire almost that lit up the room.

Then a flushing sound came from the bathroom. Light flooded the room as the other man stepped out. Reaching into his back pocket he fished two short circles. Dragging Touko up to the headboard, the other man took the two circles and clicked them on around her wrists. Tugging at the circles that were now around her wrists, something had clicked in her mind. They had hand cuffed her to the bed. 'Fuck my life. They are going to rape me. I'll give them ten minutes or until they start to get naked.'

Rolling her eyes, the curly haired man began to undress her. First slipping her shirt over her head, past her face. Then slipping off her skirt and panties. Unlocking her bra the other man began to undo his pants. What the fuck.

Smirking she pulled up her knees and grinned down at the other man who was staring her down now. He only had his tightly whiteys on and his tall knee high black socks. 'Who the fuck wears knees high socks? Let alone a full grown man!'

Letting out a sigh, the curly haired man opened the door and stepped out of the room. ' Where the fuck was her Pokémon? Wasn't this what she carried them around for?' Bending her elbow, Touko slipped her hand out of the cuff with some blood and a little scratches Leaving it up there, the other man turned to the door and spoke with the curly man outside. Ripping out the other one, a long gash ripped up from the top of her hand. Sucking in some air, she quickly drew her hand to her mouth. Sucking the blood from the gash, she licked the tips and lifted it back up to the other one.

Glancing over at the other man, he stared at her and walked once again into the bathroom. 'Was he constipated or what?'

Slipping off the bed she threw on her bra and panties. Slipping on her shirt and skirt, Touko ran behind the door and hid.

Pushing back her hair, she cupped her ear and pressed it against the wall. Waiting for the flush she carefully ducked behind, waiting.

Then it came. First the door swung open. 'This guy must never wash his hands.' Stepping out towards the bed, the other man carefully began to walk over to it. Slowly closing the door, the light from the bathroom was beginning to darken the room with every inch it closed.

Then the click in the socket, twisting his head around to face Touko she was covered in darkness. Rising from the bed the other man was trying to take control over the darkness.

"Sorry big boy. The darkness is mine." That's when she attacked. Leaping on top of him, Touko slammed her fist into his nose. Knocking him to the floor, she stepped over him and began to kick him; everywhere. Dragging him over to the bed, she began to search his pockets. The keys. Dangling them in front of her face she giggled with excitement. Unlocking the handcuffs, she carefully slipped them on to the man's wrists.

Walking over to the bathroom, Touko opened the door to let the light stream through the room. Glancing around the room, a small window was in the corner of the room opposite of her.

Dashing over to the window, she slammed it opens, letting the warm afternoon sun stream into the room. Crouching on the windowsill she glanced back at the man on the bed. 'What a fuck shit. Whatever. I need to get back to N.'

Looking back down at the street below, the long avenue stretched out past the building she was in. Leaping into the air, Touko began to fall towards the ground.

The air seemed to ripple through her hair letting it sway back and forth. The skirt she was wearing flew behind her body, letting her panties show a little bit. Closing her eyes, the world seemed to rush past her as she fell from the sky. Opening them again the concrete came rushing up to her face.

Groaning, Touko pushed herself off the ground. People began to gather around her as she stood taller than most of the women and a few men. Lifting up her hand, fear rushed through her veins.

Nervously glancing around the crowd. 'Where was N?' Stepping through the crowd, she needed to get back to the café.

The streets were as crowded as when the two of them entered the city this morning. Opening the door wide open, a small tinkle of bells sounded throughout the tiny café as Touko glanced around.

He sleek black hair was as noticeable because there were now only about seven people left in the café. Slipping in the seat next to him, a bored look crossed his face.

"Excuse me this seat is taken." Not looking up from his glass of ice-tea, Touko giggled.

"Well, I'm back now. And I'm starving, can we eat you hinny?"

Looking up at her, a surprised look crossed his face. "Oh! Sorry, Daisy! What happened? Where did you go?"

"Ah… it's a long story."

"I have all day."

"Lets eat first." The young girl came rushing over and placed a small sandwich and a tall glass of something the looked like a translucent glass of water.

Lifting up the sandwich, creamy peanut butter seeped into her mouth. Smiling, N watched her as she devoured the sandwich. Grabbing for the weird looking water, Touko opened her mouth and took a long swig. A pungent citrus taste trickled down her throat as she gulped down the liquid.

"Erio what the f-"

"Its lemonade. Homemade. When we were little kids you used to love it."

Glancing back down at the liquid that was still left at the bottom of the glass, she chugged the rest down.

"Erio to tell you the truth. I Love it!" Grinning, N slapped down a twenty-dollar bill and began to leave the café. Running after him Touko followed him out of the café.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The sweet pinks and yellows were beginning to rise up from the horizon as Zekrom sailed through the sky. Touko's soft brown hair rippled out from behind her as she clutched on to N's back. Her heavy eyelids had closed exactly the same minute the two of them got on Zekrom's back to go home. N had to fly them back.

Snuggling into his back, N had ripped off his wig a little while after they had set their course for home. So now his long green hair swayed out from behind him, covering Touko's face.

Glancing back at her sleeping body, N quickly swerved Zekrom next to a tall window a top a huge tower. Lifting open the window, N grabbed Touko and leaped into the room. Grabbing the pokeball from his waist he called back Zekrom. Shutting the window, a short male grunt came running up to N.

"Lord N, how may I sever you?"

"Bring her back to her room. She is Flower project team 2, Daisy."

"Very good my lord."

"Dismissed." The short grunt left N and walked into the darkness of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**hey everyone note: Tu, Viz, and Fu stand for fire, water, and grass in that order. Names in Hungarian! Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait i was skeptical on what to tie next!**

Chapter 16:

The air in the room was stuffy and hot. Books lined the walls covering every inch of space that could be used. The rug was soft and plush. The couch was long and comfy and there was a huge television that sat in front of the wall facing the door. Three girls sat on the long couch. A blonde, a cotton candy colored, and a mousey brown. They each had a thick book with tiny writing on the pages. The each sat in their own way, the blonde; relax but up right. The cotton candy; almost laying down. And the mousy brown; straight as a pin.

Glancing up the television suddenly had three faces on it. All with white hair and black tight ninja suits on. Though each eye color was different; one green, blue, and lastly red. Laying their books down on the small coffee table that was in front of the couch, the middle ninja laughed; he had red eyes.

"Kitty, Cat who's this?" Lifting up his eyebrows the one with the blue eyes sighed and stared at the floor. The greens eyes put hia hand up to his eyes and shook his head,

"Shut it. This is Touko. She's the newbe."

"Fine, fine. But we have a special event coming up. We have a brefining in the meeting room an hour ago. Where were you guys?"

"Gone… well buying sodas in Nimbasa."

"Nice. Ghetsis will be pissed."

"Whatever. Just get to the point."

"Well, I forget the special event's perpose but we're head of the securtity this time. So, you on guard along with us. So you guys are going to be posted around the throne room in every corner along with us."

"Fine."

"The event will be tomrrow at 6:30 AM sharp. We really have to be there early. So, good luck."

"What!" With that the screen shut off. The ninja's disappeared and Cat stood with disbalif covering her face. Sighing, the two other girls watched her slide down and cover her face with her her hands.

Sitting down next to her, Kitty rested her hand on Cat's shoulder. "What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Alright." Glancing up at Touko she began to lean down and pick up her book. Flipping open to the page she was reading, her eyes scanned down the page. Lifting up her hand, she brushed away a lock of free flowing hair. Tucking behind her ear, Cat stared at Kitty with a stern look. Nodding, Kitty flicked Touko's forehead. Tunring to them, she lifted up her hand and rubbed her head.

"What?"

"We'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"You want me to come?"

"No. We'll be fine." Disappearing into thin air, Touko turned back to book.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ladies. Please be seated." Ghetsis sat a huge desk with fine wooden legs. Few papers lay onto of his massive desk as the two girls seated themselves into two leather chairs. Lifting up a tiny bell, a small ring rang throughout the plain looking room.

In minutes a ugly, ginger grunt entered. Bowing, they stood preistin and straight like a robot.

"What do you wish for Sage Ghetsis?"

"Tea."

"Yes my sage." With that they turned around the grunt was back in seconds with a tiny tea pot and three small cups.

"Dismissed." Turning to the girls, he began to pour the brown liquid into the cups. Lifting up one, he looked up at them. "Tea?"

"No thank you. We have some information concerning Touko."

"Oh. Is it about the event coming up?"

"Yes. We have perpuosely not shown her the throne room, because she may have a tramatic reation from the past events."

"I see. This is very bad. Tea?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Though I would really like you to some how excuse her for the day."

"No." Sipping his brown liquid, the older man seemed content with this new catasthrope.

Standing up, anger shot through Cat's eyes. Kitty began to rise after her. "WHY!"

"Because she has shown considerable improvement with this new life."

"So? What does that have to do with anything you have said to me today?"

"She is the perfect flower experiment."

"What? What do you mean."

"I mean what I said. She has no living family, no real home. No close friends that would truly be hurt by her 'sudden death'. In this fact, we would have used her anyway, but her falling and almost killing herself was the iceing on the cake. Take some snap shots then your done."

"What happened with all the other flowers then?"

"They left. So to say."

"Oh my go-"

"No cursing please. Dismissed. See you tomorrow girls." Smirking a the two girls, they faded into dust as Ghetsis relaxed back into his chair sipping his cup of tea. "And the games have only just begun Cat."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The halls were all clean and waxed to a shinning pristine sparkle. Their sparkling metallic hair glistened under the light the florecent bulbs gave off. Cat and Kitty were in the front, standing tall and proud with their yellow and red hair. Touko brought up the rear in her purple shade.

Peaking over Cat's shoulder two massive doors lay in front of the girls. The metal looked almost like wood though the gloss on the floor showed the tiny reflection off the floor. Taking a massive handle on the right door, Kitty pulled open the door like it was effortless. Stepping into the room, the glistening marble floor almost blinded her it was so polished. The tall garnit pillars lay in the two back corners of the room. Long rows of folding chairs sat along the walls right and left of the doors. Up right and center was a long stage with red ruffles atched to the bottom of it. Near to the back was three other folding chairs. A podium lay in front of the middle chair almost blocking it from view.

Walking into the middle of the room, three figures appeared from thin air. Their hair was a soft silver color and their eyes were each a different color. Matching the three ninja's from before.

"Hello ladies." The one with the red eyes spook again.

"Hey Tuz. What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too Cat. Ghetsis paired us up with you guys today for the secrueity."

"Oh goody." Rolling her eyes Touko and Kitty giggled.

"Kitty you're going to be in the north right corner. Cat in north left. Viz south right and Touko south left. I'll in the middle in the crowd."

"Fine. Whatever. When does this shitty party start again?"

"When ever you want baby. When ever you want." Pulling the girl into his arms, she glared up at him.

"What the fuck Tuz. Um isn't this called incest?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What ever you want little sis."

"Fuck off Tuz." Disappearing out of his arms, she stood next to Touko and gave him the finger.

"Whatever. Fu you know what time this thing starts? I fell asleep during the meeting."

"6 o'clock."

"Really?"

"PM."

"FUCK!" Screaming he brust out into laughter.

Turning to Kitty, Touko began to laugh along with Tuz.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The world seemed to gather in the huge throne room. Though it now looked like a small one. People filed in who Touko couldn't put her finger on it, but she some how knew them. Touko and Viz sort of manned the doors when the crowd was huge, though after awhile Tuz took over.

Rolling her shoulders back, then cracking her neck Tuz walked over to her. Looking over at him, she leaned against the wall.

"Hey Tuz. How's the door?"

"Pretty slow. Actually everyone is here that was invited."

"Oh! Wow, I don't know but it always thought there would at least be one person missing from all the parties."

"Well, not for these parties."

"Oh, ok."

"Yep. Well, how's the dusty corner of doom? Dirty enough for you?"

"Shut up. You're the one who told me to man this corner. And everyone's behaving fine. Anyway why in the holy sundresses do we have to watch all these people? They are all adults or at least most of them."

"Because that's what we were ordered to do." Sighing, Tuz ran his long slender fingers through his hair. "Some day I'm gettin' out of this place. Not even Ghetsis or my brothers or Kitty and Cat can stop me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Because when I leave I'll be free."

"Really. Wait we are free. We can leave any time we want."

"No. We can't. Touko I got to go again."

"Alright, see you." With that he disappeared into the crowd. His short white hair bouncing as he stepped.

Straightening up, Touko stepped in front of the granite pillar and began to scan the crowd. When suddenly a bright spotlight can on to the stage. Ghetsis stood in the middle at the podium holding up his right hand. Slowly moving his head side to side like he was motioning for them to do something. And well, they did. Everyone immediately shut up.

He then began to talk into the microphone. Sighing, Touko began to zone out. Her mind was somewhere else, up until she got a sudden 'caller'.

'Touko?'

'Huh? Who's there?'

'It's me Kitty!'

'And Cat!' Cat's voice suddenly came in.

'Huh? Wait how can I hear you? Your both way across the other side of the room.'

'Well, it's another perk. We can read minds, or really talk to each other inside of only our heads.' Kitty said.

'Oh. Well, um can I ask you guys something?'

'Sure.' Cat said.

'Yep, what is it?' Kitty spoke after Cat.

'I got to go the bathroom. Can I just leave?'

'Well, what we usually do is seem like we have an incoming call…'Cat spoke.

'What she means is that we act like we hear something in our ear. Disappear and go to the bathroom. Then come back to our post.'

'Oh! Thanks! I'll try it!' And with that, the two other girl's voices went away. Lifting her hand up to her ear Touko changed her expression. Wrinkling her brow together, she nodded like she got some order that was never really there. Then disappeared.

In seconds she was outside the bathroom down the hall. Pushing open the door, three women stood fixing their makeup and washing their hands. Walking over to the nearest stall, the women began to speak.

"Suki I can't believe that there's only one person missing from all these parties."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what about the champion?"

"Adler? He's in Kanto helping out their champion."

"Oh, but what about that young girl who almost beat Lord N?"

"Um, uge I can't remember her name. I think it was something White. But anyways she died. Remember like two months ago. The ceiling fell on top of her during the battle and she died. Not like she would have made a difference. Ghetsis would have crushed her anyways. Shit, we got to go Mari."

"Fine, lets go Hana!"

"Coming!" And with that the three women lift. Flushing to toilet, Touko stepped out of the bathroom in confusion. Shrugging it off, she has a job to do. Washing her hands, she dried them on a hard paper towel. Disappearing out of the bathroom, she was at the grant pillar in seconds.

Sighing she leaned up against the hard surface. Pulling a piece of her metallic purple hair, she began to braid it. Letting her mind wander, the three women's conversation popped up into her head. 'What were they talking about? Who was the other champion? Who is the champion named Adler? He must have been great to be have beaten by the new one. Who ever she was.'

Totally zoned out a dark looming figure stretched over her body. Placing their hand on her shoulder, Touko suddenly flinched away from them. Stepping over to them, her eyes widened with happiness as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

To flustered to really think for a minute, he hesitated but hugged her back.

Bending down to her ear, he whispered into it. "Hey Touko."

"Oh N, I haven't seen you in like… two months. I really missed you. But anyways, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much really. Just you know the usual. How about you?" Parting, they both seemed to slip into the shadows.

"Well, after our date we have been on about ten other missions. One took forever. Really Ghetsis gave us the wrong address and Cat almost killed him! Not really, but she was really pissed when we reported back."

"Oh. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you guys the missions. I had to travel around Unova for promotional use."

"Really?! That's so cool! Maybe we saw each other but didn't realize it!"

"Ha-ha yeah. Maybe… Anyways are you and the shadow triad guarding today?"

"Hmm? Shadow triad? You mean Tuz, Viz, and Fu?"

"Ahh... yeah!"

"Well, yeah I guess you could say we're guarding. But to tell you the truth I'm just plain bored out of my mind."

"Huh? Well, that stinks."

"Yeah."

"You know what!"

"Huh? What?"

"Touko, after dinner meet me in the showers at... hmm lets say about 1 and we can check up on stuff. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. They only thing is that Kitty, Cat and I have to go on another mission tomorrow starting at 3:43. So we can't take to long."

"Fine. I'll see you then." Dashing off into the crowd his tall green head began to disappear into the mass amount of people.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

'So that's what's gonna happen in like four hours.' Touko spoke into her head.

She was talking to Cat and Kitty as they 'guarded' the throne room. The party had already started to die down, to a mere only 75 people compared to the crowd of 150 before.

'Touko you have nothing to worry about. I bet he just is interested!' Cat's voice rang through Touko's head.

'Oh shut it Cat. He is not interested in me that way. I bet he's just trying to be nice because I awkwardly hugged him.'

'Wowowow. Hold the presses you hugged him! Touko you never told us that!' Kitty's sweet voice echoed.

'Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you.' Blushing, she tried to hide further back into the shadows.

'Oh Touko will you never learn? N likes you!' Cat's voice screamed.

'Yes, really Touko. He likes the fuck out of you. Please excuse my language.'

'R-Really?'

'Yes, now get to it tiger! We'll help you prepare but that's all we're good for. Remember act normal and don't zone out!'

'Ok…' Sighing, Touko ran her hand through her back ponytail. Glancing up to see a tall figure walk over to her.

Lifting up her hand, she waved to him as he made his way over to her.

"Hey Tuz!"

"Hey." Leaning his back up against the pillar too, a long silent pause cleared to room as they both stood their awkward for some reason. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering of you would like to. I don't know, want to go to the movies or something tomorrow?"

"Shit, I can't Kitty, Cat and I have a mission to go on. Sorry."

"Naw it's cool. But, after this shit load is done can I talk to you?"

"Huh? We're talking now?"

"No," Sighing, he lifted his hand to face and shock his head. "I mean in private."

"Oh. Sure. What about?"

"I'll tell you there." And with that he left. Or more like disappeared into thin air. So to say 'like magic'. Shrugging, Touko lay back on to the pillar and began to have a starring contest with the plastic plant in the opposite corner of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It seemed like the stairwell would never end.

Stepping down each step it felt gravity was working against her tring to pull her up the steps then down.

Sighing she left the stairwell and enetered a long rectangular room. The ceiling was surprisingly low, and there was a small love seat on the back wall of the room. Walking over to the sofa, Touko sat down on the right end of the couch and glanced around the room. It looked the same everywhere. Bleak grey ceilings and cement floors. No windows or anything except the love seat.

Staring down at the empty seat next to her, it was suddenly filled with Tuz. He grinned at her as he held to cups filled with some liquid. She smiled back.

"Hi!"

"Hey. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, here I made a drink for you. It's my family's famous recipe."

"Cool!" Taking a swige of it, she felt her vision suddenly blure. Swooning over she felt herself begin to spin.

** Uh this is like a lemonishly thingy- or-not quite a lemon but almost there**

**Tuz POV sort of…**

Tuz looked down at Touko's lean curvy body and smiled. He couldn't believe that his plan had actually worked. Right now he was free to do whatever he wanted to her, and he didn't waste any time either. Tuz slowly placed his hands gingerly on Touko's breasts. They felt soft and very perky. They were just so… perfect.

_D's… _he thought. _They gotta be!_

At this point Tuz noticed that his crotch was growing quickly and started to take off his pants to relieve himself with slow strokes that got faster and faster. Oh how he wished she could be awake and be doing this voluntarily. Tuz leaned in close to Touko and slammed his lips onto her silky, rose colored ones while still holding onto one her breasts and his manhood. He slowly probed her warm mouth with his tongue and felt every nook and cranny. He lifted his mouth off Touko's and started kissing her all over her body feeling her soft, curves while he did so. He then proceeded to take off Touko's clothes and gaze down at her perfect teenage body. Oh how he wanted Touko… No! Oh how he **NEEDED** Touko! He wasn't going to let that goody, goody King N have her. Touko was his and his only! He finished his dirty work by marking Touko's neck with a hicky and giving her a few more little kisses on each breast and down her stomach.

Tuz looked at the time and noticed that it had been thirty minutes already. Touko would become conscious again soon. He quickly pulled on his pants and dressed Touko, not hesitating to look her up and down one last time.

**End**

Lifting her off the couch, stepped away from it. Gripping her tightly, he felt her deliket bust brush his hand. disappeared from the "crime scene".

In seconds they were in her room. The lavender walls and bed almost welcomed him in. Sighing, she had to go to a mission at 3 and would need her rest. Laying her plush body on her bed, he lifted her head off the pillow and brought his lips up to his own. She tasted like spring and peaches. Smiling he pulled away.

Standing tall, he made on last look at her body then left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

It was mid winter and it felt more like mid fall. The leaves were off the trees and there was absolutely no snow on the ground. This type of weather always depressed Touko.

Sighing, she leaned against the railing, and gazed down on the trains that were coming and going from the station. She was bored out of her mind. There was nothing for her to do her except to look at the trains, which was getting boring after a half and hour.

Tightening her ponytail, hands went over her eyes. A wide grin suddenly stretched across her face. Lifting off the hands, she spun around to face her capture.

He stood a good head taller than her and his sleek black hair twisted in the breezy wind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he grabbed her waist. Feeling his warmth enter her body, Touko felt his hand left up her face to stare into his…grey one. Smiling, she stood on her tiptoes as he kissed her on her sweet rosy ones.

Opening her eyes, she lifted up her hand and began to run it through his soft black hair. Tucking her head into his neck, she kissed his collarbone. Whispering into his chest, she listened to his heartbeat.

"I missed you so much Cheren."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jolting up in her bed, the world seemed to spin. Clutching her head, Touko steadied herself then began to look around her room. 'Where the hell am I?... "Fuck N!" Jumping out of bed she glanced up at the clock; 1:23. "Oh Crap! There's no time for N! I need to get to Kitty and Cat!" Dashing over to the dresser, she quickly pulled off the old ninja outfit and slipped on a new one. Grabbing the brush she ran it through her already perfect hair. Checking her Pokémon, they all seemed to be attached to her belt.

Disappearing she was in seconds riding on Zekrom in the clouds next to Kitty and Cat.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The soft plush rug rubbed against her feet as Touko stepped into the lilac room. Slipping off her wig, she threw open the draws and chucked the wig in. Stripping off her skintight ninja suit, she slipped into her now light purple jumpsuit.

Grabbing the door handle, she yanked it open. Stepping into the familiar hallway, Touko stared down at the palm of her hand. The flower shape had darkened; there were even tiny sparkles that reflected in the light. Looking up, her two closets girl friends stepped into the hallway and began to walk towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hi Touko!" Kitty said as she walked over to Touko's right side.

"Whatever." Mumbled the very sleepy looking Cat. Her soft cotton candy hair was tousled every which way, but some how looked like it was brushed. Her usually deep purple eyes had a hit of evil seeping out of them.

"Don't mind her. She usually has a hard time getting up in the morning." Kitty whispered to Touko as they began to walk down to the cafeteria.

"Even after all the other missions?"

"Even after all the other missions."

Shrugging it off, the trio stepped into the barely filled cafeteria. Few grunts were scattered around the room, mostly at the tables.

Stepping over to the breakfast buffet, Cat pilled her plate high with pancakes and syrup. Then Kitty, she took some eggs and toast, though she grabbed a large bowl of cereal. Touko was last and didn't know what to get. Turning towards Kitty, the blonde haired girl grabbed some brown mushy thing and a small cup of dark liquid. Handing them to Touko she walked over to the fruit section and threw a lemon towards Touko. Leaping up to catch it, the few grunts that were in the cafeteria twisted and turned in their seats to stare at her. Wide-eyed and scared someone grabbed her arm and lead her over to a table close to the door.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, she set her food down also and glanced up at Kitty.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh… what is this breakfast?"

"Maple brown sugar oatmeal with black coffee and lemon. Why?"

"Oh… why the lemon?"

"Well, I was looking over your file awhile back and it said that you love lemons. And black coffee with lemon squeezed into it is your most favorite."

"Ok!" Taking the lemon she cut it in half with her knife and began to squeeze it into her coffee. Then taking her spoon she swirled the two together and tried.

It tasted like the most bitter thing in the world, but some how it was really good. The tangy lemon tightened her senses and the bitter black coffee shot energy through her body like a rocket.

Gulping it down, she took the spoon and ate one bite of the sugary oatmeal. The sweet sugar and the bitter coffee balanced each other out just perfectly. Smiling to herself she turned back to her friend.

"Kitty what else did the file say?"

"Well, that this was your favorite breakfast. Um… that your favorite color is lilac. Ugh that you used to live here with your mother, who died shortly after your two moved here."

"Oh. Was I close to her?"

"Don't know, you should ask N. I bet he would probably know."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You two were really great friends. Exceptionally after your mother died, it said that you relied on him a lot. Like now." Wriggling her eyebrow up and down, Touko lightly punched her in the shoulder. Rubbing it like it hurt, the two girls burst out in laughter that made the mostly silent room ring with the sound of bells.

"HEY! Some people are trying to eat here!" The two girls turned towards their perpetrator.

Cat glared at them fiercely across the table with half of her pancakes gone and most of her coffee finished. Cat gripped her knife and fork than had syrup smeared all over it. Rolling their eyes, the girls went back to their food.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ladies today you will be heading for Accumula Town. There will be a small apartment were a one person lives alone. Though the target comes there every morning to check up on the person who lives in the apartment. You must distract the person to leave the apartment and do your job. Touko you will distract the person who is know as Karen Hart. The target is her nurse, their name is Jason Sea. You'll find their files under 450012.

"You got all that ladies? Touko?"

Blushing, she looked down at her feet as she adjusted her long black gloves.

"Yes N." She replied.

"Good. Dismissed." Looking down at his paper in his hand, he flipped the page over and looked back up at the waiting girls. "Oh and you have a thirty minute period right now where you can rest up. This job will take longer than you think. Mr. Sea has had a harder time with the grunts than most other people. He can really stand his ground. Good luck ladies. See you in ten days."

With that his figure faded into darkness as the screen blurred to a black color.

Sighing, Touko turned to her close friends. Surprised to see their faces staring at her now. She jumped back a bit. Trying to form a weak smile, she sighed and slumped down on the couch. Them doing the same, she looked at them.

"What?"

"Whada ya mean 'what'?" Cat said as she began to glare at Touko.

"Well, what?"

"Touko, she means why did you blush when N asked how you were?" Kitty said as she began to play with Cat's long pink hair.

"I don't know, I just got really flustered."

"Oh really now?" Cat said from to the other side of the couch.

"Yes really now. Why?"

"Touko, you like him don't you?"

"No! Never." She tried protesting, but she knew these girls would never buy it.

"Oh. Ok. Yeah, sure Touko."

Sighing, Kitty turned from Cat's tiny braided hair and glance up at the clock that hung above the television.

"Girls it's time." Suddenly they were in the morning air. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Smiling, Touko began to spin Zekrom in twists and turns. 'This is my type of day!' she thought.

A large forest passed under them with one long river speeding through it.

After a few hours, the girls pasted over Castelia City and fell low almost on top of the trees. They past two other towns then landed in a small patch of trees. Opening each of their own packs, they slipped out of their ninja suits and into their 'normal' clothes. **(It was really their yellow, red, and purple outfits with the strips.)**

Throwing their cloths in the packs, they sprinted into the town. Stopping at a corner lot, Touko pulled out the two files. Handing the one-labeled Jason Sea to Cat, she opened the one-labeled Karen Hart.

She was an older looking woman with only her daughter and niece left in her existing family. They live in a different region. She lives in Accumula Town, and once a week a nurse visits her.

Closing the file, Touko slipped it into a manila envelope. Shoving it into her pack, she began to lead the other to girls up the high staircase leading to a small house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

There was a small grass front yard with a tiny stone pathway leading to the front door. The house was a bungalow home ( . ; look up if want to see home ) with small window boxes filled to the brim with tiny pink flowers. Stepping on the rocks, Cat and Kitty disappeared into the air as Touko knocked on the wooden door.

It took a minute, but the door slowly opened reviling a tiny old woman who looks like the one in the picture. Her hair was a soft grey color and was tied up into a bun with two bright pink chopsticks. She had big brown eyes and a light yellow dress on. She looked up at Touko and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Karen Hart?" Touko had to finish this job and talk to N fast.

"Yes. Come in. Come in. You'll catch a cold if you stay outside to long." Being pushed inside the house, it was split into four rooms. A bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Karen led her to the couch and told her to sit. It was plush and old but comfortable. Looking back over at the old woman walking back into the room with two cups of steaming hot tea in her hands.

Handing Touko one, she began to sip her own. "So deary what do you want?"

"Well, I'm your granddaughter. Daisy Cornright. I was thinking about going out on my own and thought I should go for Unova region since that's were one of my relatives lives."

"Well Daisy how old are you now?"

"I just turned seventeen last month."

"Well, now you're getting quite big now. What were you planning to do?"

"Nothing much. I was thinking about becoming a waitress in the next town over."

"Very nice. Dear I don't get many visitors and I was just itching to show someone this great place. Come. Grab a coat and lets get hopping."

"Ok grandma!" Lifting up her pack, Touko helped the old woman into a worn out coat. Pulling open the door, she helped the old woman down the stairs that lead up to her house.

It took them about a half an hour just to get to the town park, and Karen really just wanted to show her the pond with the Swanna and Ducklett swimming around. Touko couldn't help but smile at the old woman; she really has no one to show this to. Leading her over to a bench, she let the old woman sit down and rest.

"So, grandma…"

"Sweet heart, you don't to be so formal. Call me Karen."

"Ah, Karen why did mom leave home?"

"Hahahaha. Excuse me dear but I just always wanted to do that with someone when they brought up that topic. But, your mother had the best childhood any kid could ask for."

"Karen what do you mean?"

"Well, she got what ever she wanted and did what ever she wanted. And when she met your father, she was very I don't know how to say it but she really almost didn't want me to give his consent to marry her. So, they 'eloped' so to say and had you."

"Karen why would mom not want to marry dad?"

"I couldn't really say. But she seemed really almost wanting me to control her life for once."

"Oh. I see."

"Daisy dear, that has nothing to do with you. That's someone else's past, not yours. Live your own life, and don't dwell on someone else's past."

"But Karen, you are my family."

"Dear, I may be your family but you don't have a reason to see me every morning now do you. Neither did your mother, that's why she moved to Kanto. She didn't need a reason to say, so she went. And did she go far. Daisy you would know best about the distance."

"Yeah, it's far."

"See. And now your in some no nothing town where the only thing we're known for is having nothing going on. Ever."

"But Karen, you're here. And that's why I'm here."

"Daisy, thank you." The pause was long but comfortable. It was like both Karen and Touko were soaking up what they both just said to each other.

Watching the Swanna swim around the tiny island in the middle of the lake, Touko held her small sack in her hands and let the soft breeze tickle the back of her neck. Leaning her head back so it was touching the bench, she rolled over to see Karen doing the same. Chuckling, the old woman tried standing up but was at fail. Taking precisely two steps, one to stand up and the other to get in front of Karen, she held out her hand for Karen to hold on to.

The old woman took hold of the dainty hand and steadied herself up. Linking arm and arm they began to walk back to the house on top of the hill.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, how did it go?" Kitty said.

"What do you mean?" Touko questioned.

"Well, what did she say?" Cat yelled down at Touko.

"Nothing much. Well, she told me to visit her tomorrow."

Cat and Kitty were lying on top of two bunk beds staring down at Touko, who was untying her shoes on a chair in the corner of the room. The trio had taken up shop in a nearby hotel to keep watch on the target and his 'master'. The room could barely hold three beds, so they were all stacked up one on top of the other. There was a tiny desk across from them in the right corner of the room and a closet in the left front next to the door. A tiny glass window was placed opposite of the door. There was no light switch, so the third bed operator had the duty to shut it off in night and on in the morning. Happy day, that person was Touko.

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah Cat. It wasn't like I was going to hold her at gun point and make her tell me the information."

"Sorry touchy. But, we also got squat on Jason. He keeps himself pretty tight except for the grunt problem he has every week."

"Nice, you want to switch?" Touko said as she began to cross the room and climb up the beds.

"Beds or people? Naw, and I don't want either."

"Well thanks. Plus Karen really thinks I'm her granddaughter."

"Nice. Well, we pretty much talked to every grunt with information and they had nothing. Fun huh? Maybe we should try that gun point idea."

"Oh Cat you want to get us killed?" Kitty said from the bottom bunk.

"Whatever. It was just and idea."

"I'm turning off the lights now. We have to get up early tomorrow. Plus I need more info on Karen. She gets pretty wordy when you get her on a specific topic." Touko yelled down at the bickering sisters.

"Shut up Touko. And just turn off the light."

"Night!"

"Good night girls!" Kitty called from the bottom bunk.

"Good. Night." Cat said like she was still mad at them for something.

The light pulled all light out of the room, as Touko pulled the string that attached it to the electricity.

Settling under the light summery blanket, Touko stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes the only thing that showed up wasn't Karen and the target, but N. His dreamy eyes, and his gorgeous flowing green hair. No not just plain green, it was a pale grass in the summer sun with deep forest green at the roots. And his muscular arms that seemed to wrap around her every minute of this dream.

**hey everyone! i forgot to add this in chapter 18 but my best friend wrote the weird awkward sence with Tuz and Touko! I hope you liked it! It took her like two days i think. I write a lot faster than her so... well. have fun! See you next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Daisy? Dear are you alright?" Touko blinked and turned to face the old woman seated next to her. It had been four days since meeting Karen and today was the day the target would come to check on her. Touko had two things on her mind the whole four days she was here, the target and N. She couldn't stop thinking about him, he was on her mind when the target wasn't. And the target was coming today to visit Karen at 1:34 sharp at her home at the top of the hill. It was 12 o'clock noon now.

"Oh, sorry Karen. I just had some things on my mind lately."

"Hmm. Is it a boy?"

Touko knew her face was heating up just at the thought of N coming into her head. "Y-Y-Yes."

"I knew it! I was the same exact way when I was just beginning to date your grandfather."

"Really? It always seems weird to think your parents had a life before you. You know. Like you were born and then their life started too."

"I know the feeling dear."

"Mmm."

"So, since we're on the topic of boys. Who is he?"

"Um.. ah.."

"You can't hide it from me, Daisy. Come on."

"Well, I can't really tell you his name. You might know him. Mom always used to find out his name and set him up with me. Talk about embaressing."

"I know dear. After your grandfather died, may he rest in peace, she tried setting me up with her teachers. So, the boy?"

"Ugh Karen."

"Dear."

"Fine. His hair is like pale grass in the summer sun with deep forest green for the roots. And his eyes are so dreamy, I feel like I'm melting when I look at them. Plus he's really tall, like 6'7'' or something like that."

"Well, talk about a crush. Dear your head over heels."

"What! Karen! I'm not!"

"Yes. Yes you are Daisy. I can see it in your eyes. Does he work with you?"

"Yeah, he's a waiter. He trained me. Oh, Karen I can't be in love with him! Mom wouldn't allow it. Plus I don't he even thinks of me that way."

"Oh Daisy, I bet he feels the same way you just got to give it a real push."

"Really Karen?"

"Yes. You must be famished, it's noon. Since you don't have work today why don't we go to this café and see this boy."

"Karen! No!"

"We won't go, only if you show me a picture of him."

"Karen you're evil." Standing up, Touko linked arms with the old woman and began to exit the park.

"Thank you dear." Fall had just began to come on and the old woman was so wrapped up in her sweaters and scarfs that she looked like she was going to roll over any minute. Glancing down at her watch, the tiny leather straps hugged the tiny clock. 12:14. 'They needed to get to a dinner or something fast. She said café right? It better be close.' Trying not show any emotion the two women walked towards the tiny café.

Lunch went by pretty fast. Touko was distant and had a worried look plastered to her face when ever Karen left to go to the bathroom. Which was about every ten minutes or so.

Rapping her fingers on the table, Touko stared out the window. Scooting out of her seat, Karen began to hobble over to the bathroom. Sighing, she was at it again. Glancing down at her watch it was 2:00 so they would be clear. Leting her gaze drift back over to the window Kitty's voice popped into her head.

'Touko? You there?'

'Yeah! I'm here. What happened? Are you done?'

'Yeah, but Cat had to restain him. The grunts are taking him away now.'

'Oh. Well, we're just about done with lunch. I'll take her home and meet you in the woods. I got to get out of here.'

'Calm down Touko. We'll meet you in the forest at how about 2:30. I've seen the lady, she could take awhile.'

'Yeah, she's gone to the bathroom like ten times now or something.'

'Nice. See you soon.' With that Kitty's voice disappeared from Touko's head. Glancing over to the bathroom door, Karen was just walking out and heading back over to the table. Standing up, Touko quickly walked over to her. Smiling down at the old woman, they walked to the cashregester. Paying the two women left in silence.

. . . . . .

"Um, Karen?"

"Yes dear?" Touko was just about to leave when something was eating at her.

"I can't see you for lunch everyday. I mean from now on."

Lifting up an old rincled hand up to Touko's cheek, the old woman strocked it. "That's fine dear. But I really wish you would visit me every once in awhile. Say twice a month?"

"Perfect!" Hugging the old woman, Touko let go and began to run down the stairs. "See you soon Karen!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The night hung low on the horizon as the trio sailed through the sky on their fly type pokemon. Cat was in the lead again with Kitty on her right and Touko on her left. They had just pasted over Castialia City and weren't in a rush to get back home. They had five days to kill and Cat was leading them at a slow pace that relaxed the worn out Touko. Their mission had double the amount of time they needed to finish, and usually they would stop and stay at a hotel for a night or two and rest. Though this job took unusually longer and needed an longer report than the others.

Sighing, Touko's eyes felt heavy and could feel her head nodding every time she blinked.

"Hey Kitty?" Touko had to get them to rest a bit. They didn't need any accidents today.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop for a bit. I can tell I'm falling asleep."

"Sure. I think Cat is too." Then increasing her speed, she told Cat the same thing Touko just said to her. As Kitty began to pull back into formation, Cat began a slow dive into the forest.

**hey there! so for the next chapter i'm gonna do something tricky... so don't lose hope! see you then!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The wind and the hot afternoon sun made Touko feel like she was on fire. Opening one of her eyes, she could feel the sweat move with her as she rolled on to her side. Instead of finding the afternoon forest laid out in front of her there was a small bedroom with a dresser in the corner opposite of her next to a desk with a computer. In the other corner there was a flat screen television hooked up to a Wii. Sitting up there was a small patter of footsteps coming up the stairs. Panicking, she disappeared and found herself in front of Karen's house in the middle of the night. Spinning around the roaring sound of planes overhead filled the town. Suddenly one zoomed just had a few more to go when millions just added on to the last one. Leaping down the last step, she was suddenly hurdled through air. N came flying up next to her laughing and turned his head to the sun and whispered something. Immediately she was shot into the direction of the sun.

The temperature began to rise as she decreased her distance with the sun and herself. Touko could feel herself sweating bullets when suddenly she was sitting in a living room drinking tea. Coughing, the tea tasted terrible and Ghetsis was standing in front of her screaming in her face. Then he began to melt away in to the rug beneath them. Getting up she ran to the door at the opposite side of the room. Grabbing the handle she pulled it open to revile the sun. Looking down at her feet lava began to seep into the room she was in. Screaming she shut the door, but in seconds lava had built up so much it burst down the door covering Touko. Trying desperately to lift the door off herself the weight was so heavy that when she tried touching to the door a thousand pounds slammed on to her body. Twisting her head back to try to see if the lava was near. It was practically in her face, screaming again it began to inch towards her faster and faster. Centimeters to her face, Touko could feel he skin blistering and pilling off in sheets then melting from the immense heat.

Within seconds the lava engulfed her face and she passed out. She could only feel the immense amount of heat pouring into her body, then darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

N sat up in his bed with cold sweat beating down his face. Looking down at his hands he was shaking ever so slightly. Quietly getting up, he walked over to the air conditioner monitor. 67 degrees F. 'Gesh, why am I so hot then?' Twisting it off, he slowly walked over to his long glass wall. The wall was window that looked out over his whole entire region. His whole region, he owned everything. He was their powerhouse, no one could stop him. Except one.

She could have him in her hands at the drop of a hat. And he could destroy this region and not even care, as long as she was all right. That girl was Touko. With her shimmering mousy hair, and soft blue eyes. And those perfectly rosy lips, and that tiny bit of blush that always escapes when she looks at him. That was his Touko. No, not his she was Touko and she had him in that palm of her hand.

Sighing, N walked slowly over to his bed. Today was the middle day in the girls' mission. They would usually be back by today or tomorrow. Crawling under his sheets, he rolled over on to his side. He could never sleep when Touko was away. Even if he only saw her few times in the cafeteria she still meant the world to him. Tonight was going to be a long night.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lifting up her head, soft pounding sensation came with it. Clutching her forehead, Touko slowly opened her crusted eyes. She wasn't in someone's house; she was in the forest lying beside he two best friends.

A weak smile crossed her face as she slowly began to rise. Looking over at her two friends, a small sliver on light just touched the sky. Blinding Touko for a second, she opened her eyes again and found the sky a beautiful purple and yellow. Walking over to her friends, she nudged them with the tip of her foot. Neither of them moved, wrinkling her eyebrows together she bent down and stared into their faces. Each was a little paler than normal and there was slight goose bums ridding up and down their bodies.

Confused, she lifted up Kitty's hand and examined her mark. The usual metallic yellow flower that bore on her skin was now faded to a soft summery yellow. Touko's eyes widened with fright as she ran over to Cat and lifted up her hand. The same reaction was happening to the girl. The only difference was that the usual metallic red was lightening to a sweet dusty rose. Standing up, Touko did the only thing she could think of.

Calling out Zekrom, she ran back over to her sleeping friends and lifted them both up; one in each arm. Resting each one in a sitting position on the dragon Pokémon, Touko sat behind Kitty in the rear carefully making sure they won't fall off.

In seconds they were in the air soaring above Unova, passing over the forest and countryside. Their speed was faster than a plane but slower than a rocket. It was just slow enough where Touko could keep Kitty and Cat from not falling off and fast enough to get them home under ten minutes.

8 minutes.

6 minutes.

5 minutes.

3 minutes.

2 minutes.

1 minute.

30 seconds.

15 seconds.

13 seconds.

10 seconds.

3 seconds.

Touko stopped Zekrom and called him back. The three girls were falling. Grabbing on to each of their arms, Touko shut her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds they were in the hallway with no doors. Lifting up the two girls on the ground, Touko could barely hold Kitty with one arm let alone Cat as well. It was though their weight suddenly increased to a thousand pounds. Shifting their weight, Touko sprinted down the hall as fast as possible. Turning the corner, her eyes traced along the wall till a blue X was in front of her. Placing her palm on the X it began to glow then a rectangle impression began to punch out of the cement. Pulling it open, she ran in.

Laying the two flowers on the two cots in the middle of the room, three men dressed in pure white came over to her.

"Touko, what happened?"

"Sir?" His hair was a soft graying color but had streaks of black in it. His eyes were a gentle blue color that seemed to warm up the room.

"What happened to Catherine and Kiteron?"

"Well, um we went to sleep and they just never woke up. So I checked their tattoo and it was a faded color. So, I did the only thing I knew. I brought them back."

"Fine. Good. Thank you Touko. You may go to you room now."

"Thank you doctor…"

"Smith."

"Really thank you. Try to help them."

"We'll do our best." Stepping out of the room, the hallway began to sway. Clutching the side, Touko slowly made her way back to her room.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been three days since she had taken Kitty and Cat to the medical room. Sitting in the old sofa at Karen's house, Touko took a sip of herbal tea and opened her eyes as the old woman entered the living room. Sitting down next to Touko, she put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Daisy dear. What's been troubling you? Is it that boy?"

"Karen, it's not boys. It's my friends, they well… got hurt and they haven't woken up at all after the operation."

"Dear don't worry. I bet they just need some sleep that's all. No need to worry, you'll only get yourself sick in the process."

Hugging the old woman, Touko stood up and walked to the door. Turning around she thanked the old woman and left the apartment.

**hey everyone! Sorry i haven't been posting lately. school starts tomorrow so i was really busy preparing and stuff. Well here's the chapter i hope you like it. What do you think will happen to Touko? Chose her fate! Review and who ever has the best idea may get their's put in the story!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Leaning her head up against her wall, Touko could hear the rain beating down the walls of her home. The tiny vibrations soothed her pounding head. She could feel herself getting sick. There was a splitting headache, fever, achy, and she got dizzy all the time though she was really good at hiding it around everyone. Most of the time all she had to do was just put on makeup and eat at the cafeteria.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and grabbed on to the bed frame. Clutching on to it, she slowly began to steady herself up. Touko felt serge of dizziness plow through her as she began to walk down the hall to the medical room where Cat and Kitty slept.

When she finally retched the door, a young grunt stood at attention. He looked like a sculpture; it didn't even look like he breathed. Walking up to him, Touko glared at him and he moved aside as she opened the cement wall.

Stepping into the medical room, a familiar face was standing there looking over her friends; Doctor Smith. Walking slowly over to him, she smiled weakly and began to speak to him quietly not to wake the two girls.

"Doctor Smith do you think they will get better soon?" She glanced down at the two sleeping girls in front of her. Their faces were pale and their eyes had a slight tint of purple covering the lids and bottom lashes.

"Well, I can't say very certainly but the odds are against us right now. Their fevers have began to rise and when they do wake it only lasts for a short amount of time. The time they spend sleeping is about the time they spent awake when they were better."

"So a no?"

"Yes." Lifting a hand on to her shoulder she looked over at the older man. "Touko you must take this very gracefully and with poise. If they do not make it, do not show your true feelings. What ever you do never show them."

"Yes Sir." Heading for the door the old doctor said one last thing.

"Touko you look tired. Why don't you head to the cafeteria and get some herbal tea."

"Yes sir." Opening the door, she began to venture down the cement halls. Tiny red Xs passed her as she ventured onward. Till she hit the two huge doors that led to the cafeteria. Opening one ever so slightly she began to cross the practically filled room.

Grunts were everywhere. It must be when they switch their shifts. Either the grunts was eating or talking to their friends who were just about to leave. Lifting up her Styrofoam cup of hot water. Touko almost crashed into someone when she turned around.

His hair was lightly tied back and his black and white baseball cap was slug loosely on to of his head. His emerald green eyes stared down at her in discomfort. He shifted weight from one leg to the other while Touko just gazed up at him. As she was about to speak he abruptly turned around and moved towards a table in the near front of the room; closets to the doors. As he began to walk over, he turned back to see her still standing there and motioned for her to follow.

Dashing over to him, Touko felt a small blush seep out as he pull a chair out for her. Placing down her tea, she looked over at him in confusion.

"So, what's up N?"

"Touko we need to talk."

"Ok!" N's voice was beginning to become colder by the second and he was beginning to give off an aura of hate. He began to eat his food rather quickly, as Touko slowly slipped her tea. As he finished his food, he stood up abruptly and began walking towards the doors; Touko followed.

They stepped into the hallway and walked. It seemed like hours had pass by as the two just walked down the endless hallways. Stopping short, N spun around to face Touko who was now fully out of breathe.

"Touko."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Well, we're talking right now. So shot."

"I-I can't see you anymore."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I can no longer see you. Ghetsis has taken me off the flower project team two. And transferred me to a different project."

"Why? Can't we still se each other on days off?"

"No. We won't have the same days any longer. Touko I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"And you can't do anything about this?"

"No."

"Can't we see each other in the bathroom?"

"No. Good-bye Touko. I hope maybe we can some day see each other again."

"N! Wait! Don't go!" He placed his palm on the yellow X in the cement and stepped into the room. The door closed silently and fast. All that was left to Touko was the emptiness of the halls and herself. She could feel the tears coming out, but she sucked them up. Standing up right and tall, and let out a deep breath. 'Ghetsis wouldn't mind if I visited Karen. Kitty and Cat are still sleeping so no worries about a mission.' Disappearing, she was in the soft oak forest near Karen's apartment. As she took a step forward a wave of dizziness was sent over her. Clutching a near by tree, she broke off a branch and began to venture towards her friend's home.

Gripping the railing along side the stairs, it felt like she was aging faster than she was. By the time she got to the old woman's front door, she was out of breath and hyperventilating. Opening the front door, she could feel the tiny raindrops beginning to start. Calling out the old woman's name, she made her way over to the couch and looked over to see the old woman sitting there holding her cup of tea just like she was exactly last week. Last week… her clothes were the same, the cup was the same even her slippers were the same.

Grabbing on to the woman's wrist, Touko began to frantically check for a pulse. None. Touching the Karen's forehead it was as clod as ice. Standing up, Touko sprinted down the steps and into the town. Running into the doctor's office, she yelled for a nurse and told the nurse to come immediately. They both rushed to the apartment frantically. The nurse went to work as Touko stood nearby watching dripping wet.

The nurse stood to face Touko, who was a good head taller than she, and shook her head. Touko thanked the nurse and she left. Now the once sucked up tears boiled out. Touko looked over at the now dead Karen and sprinted out of the house. Slamming the door shut, she ran. As fast as she could possibly manage till she could run no more.

She ran past at least two towns and a village till she was just near the huge bridge she and N crossed together exactly two months ago. Turning right, she walked until she felt her stomach growl. Stepping into a thorn bush, she cringed at the pain but just kept walking.

Touko kept walking and the rain just kept coming till the night hit and she could no longer see. Taking a step forward she felt herself roll. Down the hill or whatever she fell into. Down, down, down until it was pitch black out. More tears formed in her eyes when the heaviness of sleep took over her body.

The sun was painful. It seemed to blind Touko even before she could open her eyes. Lifting one eye open the afternoon sun beat down on her. Straightening up her back, she could feel the other days events wash over her. Lifting her hands to her face, she examined the cuts. There was a deep gash running on the inseam of her thigh and the rest were tiny scraps and bruises. Touching her forehead a tiny sliver of blood trickled down her hand as she felt a small thin line form. Looking over her surroundings, she had fallen into a small valley that lay at the foot of a near by hill. There were small pools filled of seawater, so in high tide this place fills up.

Clenching her fists, she began to climb the wall. The rocks were hard and the grass was wet that lined the rock. When she finally did get to the top, she rested herself on a near by tree. Laying her hands out on the grass, she felt a warm sensation coming from up her right palm. Lifting it up, her once metallic flower was now severely faded; much worse than Cat or Kitty's. Though the middle circle was glowing to a soft sky blue color.

Touching it, the light stopped and a soft rumble of planes took over the peaceful silence. Grabbing the tree for support, she sprinted in the opposite direction she came.

**Cliff hanger! I know i'm evil right? Well, i thought Touko needed some emotional change didn't you? Well, the Karan's dead and why in the hell does N hate Touko now? All questions will be answered in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

It had to be at least two days since she had last eaten. Her stomach felt like it was eating itself. She clutched it and slowly looked at her right palm. The middle circle was still glowing and the planes would every few hours slowly fly over and she would be forced to run again even when she can't even think straight. Pulling her hand into a fist she looked up into the sky. There wasn't a cloud up there; it would have bee the perfect day to good shopping with N…. if he would still go with her.

Walking forward a small stream came into her viewpoint. Running over to it, she cupped the cool fresh liquid in her hands and downed the water molecules. Her once dry mouth had filled up and sent the cool rush throughout her body. And her stomach craved more. Cupping up more and more, she could feel her stomach thanking her.

Filled now Touko crawled over to a near-by tree and lay back. Letting her headrest against the bark. The roaring sound of the planes came back overhead. Jumping up with a start, Touko began to sprint south.

Passing each tree she could feel the similarities in them. They all some how had a similar feeling to them; like she had passed each of these trees once before. Making a tight right turn, Touko could see a tiny sliver of light breaking through the dense trees. Slowing down her sprint, Touko came to a slow jog and began to head towards the light.

It was Accumla Town. The same town where she had just ran away from two days ago. The same town where her best friend died. She couldn't return to this place, there was to many happy memories here. But Touko felt like she needed to be here.

Without noticing Touko had began to walk to Karen's apartment and she was now walking up the steep staircase. She reached to top, and was hyperventilating with her gaze ventured over to three people stepping out of Karen's front door. There was a young woman who looked to be about twenty, an older looking woman who seemed to be in her late forties, and a man who seemed to be the same age as the woman. Touko stood staring at them as they walked right up to her and greeted her with a small smile. The young woman placed a hand on Touko shoulder.

"Did you know Karen?"

"Huh? Yeah." Touko was surprise she was so forward.

"Really? How?" She turned to the older woman, " Mom, may she come have tea with the rest of us down in the café?"

"Certainly. She is more than welcome." The older woman spoke with such kindness in her voice.

"Would you like the come miss…"

"Daisy. Daisy Cromwell."

"Well Daisy would you?"

"Yes, I'd love to." The four of them walked back down the steps and into the center of the town. They walked past the small park the Touko and Karen used to visit and into the local café where she and Karen used to dine.

Everything was placed just how she had last seen it with Karen. Touko smiled when they sat at the same booth too. Touko slide next to the young woman and the older couple sat across from them. The rest of the café was filled with most of the towns' people. 'It must have been a close knit community.' Touko thought to herself as she glanced around the room.

Looking down in front of her, a small cup of tea was placed in front of her with a small saucer of milk and honey. Suddenly Touko could feel how thirsty she really was and she instantly downed the liquid.

Letting the warm tea drip down her throat, she poured herself another one just as the older woman began to speak.

"So Daisy, how did you come to know my mother?"

"Well, um.. I … ah… well… I was studying to be a waitress in the next town over and wondered if she still had the extra room available. She of course said no but asked if I would like to have some tea with her. We became fast friends. I was the one who found her."

"I see. I'm very sorry that you had to meet her just before she died. You would have loved to meet her when she was younger."

"Ma'am I can't regret any of the time is spent with her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother."

"You never had one?"

"Not that I remember. No."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. She died before I was born." Touko could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Excusing herself, she went into the bathroom and let the last remaining tears steam from her eyes. Then staring herself in the mirror she whispered to herself. "Touko this will be the last time you will EVER. And I mean ever cry for some one again. Kitty and Cat will most likely not make it and N didn't love you. Karen is gone so it's time to forget and move on. But you must remember to never ever cry. Not even shed a single tear for a cut." Taking in a deep breath, she exited the bathroom and walked back to the booth to fine that the town mayor had begun to read Karen's will.

"…and the rest of my trust fund will go to my granddaughter, Jane Parker. My apartment at the top of the hill, and the other remaining things I didn't mention will go to my last friend I made on this earth; Daisy Cromwell."

The old woman (Karen's daughter) and Jane (granddaughter) both turned to Touko and stared at her square in the eye. The mother got up and stormed out of the room, Jane followed looking concerned and the older man just tipped his hat at everyone and left the café. Touko turned to the waitress at the counter and asked her what just happened.

"Well, darlin' you just got the dead to Karen's home for free and all of her furniture too. That stuff's all worth a lot of cheddar. Her apartments on prime business land."

"Really? I have a home now?"

"Yeah. Starting at 9:56 PM you do." Sprinting out of the café, Touko leaped into the air. Laughing, she fell to the ground. The warm concrete tickled her back as she hugged herself. Staring up at her watch, it was 7:30 now all she had to do was wait and she would be free.

Though glancing over at her right palm, the soft purple flower mark was still there. And in the middle the glowing circle still remained. Sighing, Touko gathered herself up and walked back over to the café.

It was now empty except the waitress from earlier and Touko. Sliding on to one of the stools, she ordered a large vanilla shake and two hamburgers. Downing both of the burgers Touko polished off the shake in one sweep. Slamming down the glass, the young waitress slowly walked over to her, leaned against the counter and stared into Touko's eyes.

"Hungry much?"

"Yeah."

"What some dessert or you stuffed. I know I would be."

"Sure! I'll have a huge slice of lemon meringue pie with whipped cream on top."

"Coming right up missy." Spinning around the waitress took a long knife from under the counter and cut a large slice of the yellow pie. Placing it on the plate she slide it across the counter along with the whipped cream tube and a fork. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Lifting up the fork, Touko slapped on a huge dollop of cream and took a huge bite of the pie. "Mmm. Vis is wood!" Touko slowly ate the pie and gazed off in the distance as the waitress flipped through a fashion magazine. The sunset was slowly fading into the night sky as Touko wiped her mouth with the now dirty napkin. Pushing the empty plate over to the waitress, she looked up from her magazine and dumped the plate into the sink.

Sighing, Touko rested her elbows on the counter and looked over at the waitress who was now doing all the dirty dishes from that day.

"What's up darlin'? You seem kind of down."

"Well, you know I got Karen's home and her stuff but what am I gonna use to keep myself a float? I got no money. And no job either."

"Well, sweetie my sister runs and similar café in Castelia City. I can give you the address and a recommendation. You'll be full proof; all you need is a ride to get there. Plus I know a really good bike shop in the next town over if Karen already doesn't have one for you to use."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure sweetie. Plus my sista lookin' for a new waitress so it's really no big deal." Handing her a slip of paper and a letter she spun back around to the dishes again.

"Thank you so much." Glancing down at her watch, Touko slapped down ten dollars and left the café with a tiny slip of paper and a letter. Walking up the steep stairs to 'her' home now, everything was as it was just a few hours ago. The grass was cut and the flowerbed was weeded. There was a letter in the mailbox that held the key and the deed to the house in it. Unlocking the door, the clean fresh odors of roses sweep past her. Closing the door after herself, Touko slipped off her shoes and walked around the house examining all of 'her' furniture now. The sofa and coffee table was in the same place as before and the kitchen was cleaned to the bone. The small bedroom had a full bed shoved in the corner of the room in between the two windows. A tiny nightstand lay next to the right side and a long dresser sat across from it. There was no closet and there was a tiny mirror sitting on top of the dresser. On the opposite wall from the first window the entire wall was shelving. And on the shelves were books ranging from nonfictions to history to even science fiction.

Stepping over to the bed, Touko lifted up the crisp new sheets and folded them back. Taking the letters and slip of paper out of her pockets, she placed them on the stand. Flipping on the lamp that lay on top of the nightstand she slid under the covers. Turning off the light, darkness filled the room and Touko closed her eyes. There were no visions of her past or Karen or N floating around in her head, only the soft glow of her hand. The small circle that lit up her hand every few seconds.

Even pushing that away from her mind, Touko felt sleep grabbing and pulling her under. Rolling on to her side, the heat from the blankets aided her into sleep. In seconds she was in the deepest sleep she had ever been in.

**sorry it took so long! school just started so i had a crap ton of work to do! Tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Lifting up the garage door, Touko walked inside the darkroom. Flipping on the lights, there was a small workbench to the left of her and to the right was some gardening tools. In the back there was a large elevator that allowed the larger items to be carried up the stairs easier. The garage was placed underneath the apartment and at the bottom of the stairs. The garage was pretty empty and it seemed like at one point used to hold a car, but it was now removed. All that was left was a candy apple green mountain bike. There was a small metal basket attached to the front of the bars. Walking over to the bike, Touko examined it.

In the basket there was a small note. It read:

Dear Daisy,

I know that we had only known each other for a short period of time, but I trust you with my precious home and special items even my own family wouldn't get. Funny huh? Well, use this bicycle wisely. Have fun. Don't die. And don't get caught up in details. Do what your heart says, and if needed down what your brain!

Dear I love very much. Have a wonderful and fun filled life. Have many babies and never forget me.

Love,

Karen. Your grandmother.

The note was short, but it hit home. Touko could feel the tears coming up and she shoved them back down. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up the kickstand and led the bike out into the street. The early morning sun was smiling down that morning, as Touko seated herself on top of the bike.

Her appearance had almost totally changed within the one day she had spent in her new home. Her soft mousy brown hair was now tied back into loose braid that rapped around the top of her head. Pinned next to her ear, a small red rose was placed there. She wore small glasses on the top of her nose, even though she didn't need any prescription, Touko had a new image to keep up. Her old jump suit was now discarded with a warm summery yellow button down short sleeve shirt and minty skirt that came down to just above her knees. Her shoes were a bright red that matched the red rose perfectly.

Pedaling down the path, she felt like a new person. Gripping on to the handlebars, a shot of pain made her release the bar. Examing her right palm, the glowing circle was now gone and replaced it was a small X. In the early hours of the morning before Touko was heading down the stairs to the garage, she had taken a knife and cut open her palm to get rid of the glowing light. It was in fact a small pill the lit up, she had to bandage it up for a few minutes while she headed down to garage. Though when she checked it before she opened the door, the cut was almost healed.

By the time she realized where she was, Touko was already on the bridge heading over to Castelia City. Passing through the grunt out posts, she glanced down at the slip of paper in the basket. Reading the address, she biked to a tiny café off the main road. The café was called ' Midnight Coffee'.

Locking her bike to the rack in front of the café, Touko entered the café. It felt familiar, all to familiar. Stepping up to the counter an older looking woman with deep black eyes and creamy white hair, turned around and examined Touko.

"So you must be the girl my sister sent me." The woman's voice was scratchy and rough, but she sounded like she was really sweet when she wanted to be.

"Yes. I'm Daisy Cromwell, from Accumula Town."

"Well, dear here's three costumers who need these orders. To be a good waitress you must know how to cook, clean, and run this café like the back of your hand."

"Yes Ma'am." Stepping into the kitchen, Touko threw on an apron and began to cook the ordered meals.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**heads up this is three days later!**

It was well late into the afternoon, and Touko had just finished cleaning that afternoon's dishes. Folding back her apron, she stepped out of the kitchen and into the area behind the counter. There was only one customer and he was only drinking his coffee. Touko sighed and looked up at the clock. She had been here for three days straight and got the job and all. But she still had no recollection on why this place seemed so familiar.

Hopping the counter, Touko crossed the small café and lifted up the now empty coffee cup. Asking if the man wanted anything else, he said no and began to gather his stuff. Touko walked back to the counter. Placing the cup on the top she hopped the tabled and took the cup and began to wash it in the sink. Walking back to the front of the café, Touko spun around and hung up her apron. Hopping the counter one last time, she tucked the tip into her pocket and began to fix the table setting. Skipping over to the tip jar, she poured out the coins and bills. Tucking them into her pockets, she left the café. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to her bicycle. Putting in the code she unbolted the bike and began to pedal back to her home.

When she was walking up her stairs to her home it finally hit her why the café seemed so familiar. It was the same café as the one where N had taken her when they had gone on their first date.

Stepping into his father's office, the walls seemed the same bleak grayish color as the last time he was in here. N stepped up to he father's desk as the older man slowly spun around in his chair to face his son. There was a small pot of tea on the desk and a small cup was half empty.

"N, son why do you think I called you up here to my office?"

"I'm not really sure. Why?" Shrugging his shoulders, N really didn't have time for his father's stupid tea problems.

"Just guess."

"Ah, there's a new tea shipment and you want to try it out with me?"

"No!" Pounding his fists on the desk, Ghetsis stood up. "One of our best flowers have gone missing, and the other two are in a coma! That is the reason why I called you up here!"

"…"

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DROVE AWAY ONE OF THE BEST ASSIGNSINS? THERE IS A CRAZED KILLER ON THE LOOSE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT BACK AND LET THIS WHOLE THING FLY?!"

"No."

"GOOD! BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEGINNING TO THINK I WAS SOME CRAZED LUNITIC! N listen to me and listen well.

"You must get Touko back in two years time. If she is not back by then she will either die of starvation of the pill or she will lose all of her powers and revert back to her original age."

"Ghetsis, if she is lost why don't we just look for her using the tracking device imbedded in her mark?"

"N, you must realize that she is not as stupid as you think. She has removed the pill and sent it into the sewer system."

"I see. Two years time. During this period will you be trying to fix the other two flowers?"

"OF COURSE YOU DUMB ASS. WHAT ELSE YOU THINK WE WERE DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"I'm sorry father. I have never doubted you I just only wanted to now what was going on with the other two flowers."

"That's fine. Remember N if we lose her our empire could be a steak." Putting a hand on N' shoulder, N brushed it off and left the room silently.

Sighing, he slowly walked down the grayish hallways. Turning a corner the once grey walls were now a bold royal blue with gold trimming. There was a tall door placed at the end of the hall. Walking up to it, he pulled open the door. It was three feet deep and solid wood, which caused it to be increasingly heavy. Stepping inside the room, he closed the door behind himself. The walls were the same bleak grey and there were very few items in the room.

There was a large king sized bed, a large desk with papers scattered all over it, and a huge window. The window covered the opposite wall that faced N now. The bed's back was to the window and the desk was facing the bed. The room wasn't big nor small, it was average just right.

Walking over to the desk, N slide into the chair that lay pushed out. Lifting up his pen as though he were to write, his cheek slowly made its way to his palm. He was gazing off in the distance, all that was on his mind was Touko. Here sweet mousy brown hair, and her crystal blue eyes. And her perfectly rosy lips, oh and he shouldn't forget about her beautifully sculpted body. The way it curved and moved with every step she takes. If only she would come back. Or even just to see her face one more time, just to say he's sorry.

Glancing down at his paper work, there was only one name that followed when you said Touko. And that was Daisy Slate.

**hey everyone! i know i just posted yesterday or maybe some other day but there is going to be a really huge jump in the time period, so i just wanted to warn you all. thanks for reading! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

It had been one year, eleven months, 12 days, four hours, 34 minutes, and 56 seconds. He had searched all of Unova and sent grunts to all other regions and there was still no sign of Touko. Sighing, he stepped off Reshiram and walked into the team plasma building in the middle of Castelia City.

He always checked in on every Wednesday, it was beginning to become a routine. Ever since he had begun his search for Touko this was the building that he would have to go to see if any of the other regions had caught any sight of her. And every Wednesday he would be disappointed not only in the grunts, but mostly in himself. He was the one who drove her away in the first place.

Spinning around there was a small gasp, but when he checked it was only his mind. There was absolutely no one on the streets at four in the morning. It was only him and some young woman who looked like she was in her late teens. Her hair was tied up in a braid that wrapped around her head. She wore a minty green skirt and a summery yellow shirt. Shrugging off her, N walked into the towering skyscraper.

In eighteen days Touko would be free for exactly two years. And not even once had she shed a tear since then. Locking up her bicycle, she walked into the tiny café. The old owner was at the counter counting the profits from the other day. Nodding at each other, Touko hopped the counter and grabbed her apron. Skipping into the kitchen, Touko pulled out a bowl, some eggs, and a frying pan. Cracking each egg, she began to beat them into the bowl.

Pushing up her glasses, Touko had gotten used to wearing them now so pushing them out of her face was more of a reflex than a nuisance. Lifting up the bowl, she poured the eggy mixture into the frying pan. Letting it sizzle, she looked up to see two orders already put in. One was for a western omelet and the other for a vegetarian burger with fries. Spinning around she opened up the huge refrigerator and pulled out a hand full of peppers and onions. Tossing them counter, she pulled out a huge chopping knife and began to cut them up.

Scooping them into a bowl she portioned out half and the other half she left on the counter. Lifting up the bowl she brought it over to the frying pan. Sprinkling the chopped peppers and onions into the eggy mess, Touko lifted up the spatula and flipped the eggs on their side. Letting them sizzle for a few minutes she, lifted up the pan and brought it over a plate that lay on the counter. Sliding the eggs on to it, she sprinkled some parsley on top of the eggs and passed it to the waiting shop owner.

Spinning around to face the kitchen again, Touko sighed and went over to the chopped up peppers. Whispering to herself "Looks like the breakfast rush has started."

. . . .

It was three thirty in the afternoon and Touko could barely keep her eyes open. There were only two people actually in the café not including herself. Tapping her cheeks she hopped the counter and walked over to the booth closest to the door. An older looking man sat sipping a half full cup of coffee. Asking if he needed anything else, he said no and she moved to the next one. Where a younger looking male sat. He looked about twenty and he soft curly blonde hair. His eyes were a soft green color that looked like spring.

Sliding down in the seat across from him, Touko sighed again as he looked over at her.

"Tired again?" He said chuckling.

"Al, you don't even know how much sleep I even get."

"Well, how about…hmm… ah eight hours?"

"No, six and not including when I have days off."

"Daisy you really need to get a better work schedule. I mean whenever I'm going to or from work you're here. Plus Darla, that old bat has you working like a slave." Reaching a cross the table, he rested his hand on top of hers.

"It's so much better than my last job. Really you don't need to worry Al." Pulling her hand away, he caught it.

"Daisy I really wish you would tell me why you don't want to go out with me."

"I-I can't Al. Its not that I don't love you, you're my best friend but I just don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? Daisy I'm right here. Everyday, every time I have a break I'm always here. With You! What is holding you back?" Touko was standing next to the counter now and Al was clutching her wrist as she looked at the floor.

"Al, I-I-I just I'm sorry Al." Pulling out of his grasp, Touko slowly climbed over the counter. Entering the kitchen, Al just stared back at Touko. Shaking his head, he exited the café just as another person was coming.

Touko poked her head out of the kitchen and gasped. Rubbing her arms up and down she whispered some words to herself before she went out and walked over to him.

"What can I get you sir?" He was seated at the counter on a stool. His soft green tea hair looked evenly cut and tied back just how he had it when she had last time saw him. His face was as perfect, his sweet eyes looked up at her. His sunset red lips moved and formed words but Touko was too mesmerized by him to actually notice what he said.

"Please excuse me, but could you repeat that?" She said blinking.

"Sure. I'll have a peanut butter on rye with chips and a lemonade."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll be right back with your order. See you Mr. Moore!" Waving to the old man, the elderly gentleman exited the café. Stepping into the kitchen, Touko began to prepare the food.

It only took a sort period of time, because the sandwich was quick and the lemonade was already made. Cutting the sandwich in half, she placed a handful of chips next to the food and walked out of the tiny kitchen. Setting it down in front of N, Touko spun around and began to pour the lemonade.

"So, Miss how long have you been working here?"

"Oh, well in a few days it will be two years. Why?" Touko was trying as hard as possible to keep her cool.

"Well, I used to go here pretty often, but I stopped coming after awhile."

"Really? Well, I'm glad your back now." Bending down under the counter, Touko pulled out a bucket filled with ice. Placing the bucket on the counter, she began to slip in the ice.

"So what's your name miss?"

"Daisy. You?" N pretty much spit out his mouth full of sandwich when Touko said her 'name'.

"Excuse me. It's N."

"A letter? Really? You got to be joking right?"

"…" N just sat there staring at Touko with his mouth slightly open.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Pushing the lemonade towards him, she cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"No... no. Its just a very dear friend of mind same that too when they first learned my name too."

"Really? Maybe we're related!" Laughing, Touko could tell her laugh was awkward, but she was pretty good at faking anything now so even fake crying was easy.

"Yeah…." Slowly sipping his drink, Touko hopped the counter and sat in the seat next to him. 'Even if it's only for thirty minutes and he doesn't even recognize me, it feels great to talk to him.'

"So N… what happened to your friend?" 'If he met a new girl I will personally find her and kill her and ripe her to shreds and-'

"They ran away." Touko couldn't keep her mouth closed. He was talking about her, she was the friend who made fun of his name. He was talking about a past that they could no longer share together. That was the friend he was talking about.

"Really? Why? Was she your old girlfriend?"

"No, she wasn't my girlfriend. But I wish, she was free spirited and beautiful. She was wonderful in everyway. But she ran away because I…"

"What?"

"I drove her away. I told her that she was useless and she meant nothing to the world. I killed her internally and now I can't even find her to apologize to her."

Jumping Touko put her hands on her hips and shouted at N. "N is you really believe that she would be taken down by something like that than you have a rude awakening coming to you." Placing a hand on his shoulder, "I bet she's waiting for you to apologize just so you can come back into her life."

"Yeah… but that's the problem I'm looking for her as we speak and she hasn't been see anywhere."

"N, listen to me I bet if you look hard enough and open your eyes just a little bigger she actually standing right in front of you and you don't even know it."

Placing down his drink, Touko lifted up the empty plate and cup and hoped over the counter. Taking them into the kitchen, she placed them in the sink for later washing. Leaning on the counter, she rested her head on top of her elbows and stared at N, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"N, What cha thinkin' about?"

"Well, Daisy do you have any secrets that you can't tell anyone, but you really want to but it's not in your power to tell."

"Hold it cowboy. First of all, every one has secrets that they just can't tell. And if you know a secret and you want to tell someone but it's not in your power to tell, than don't. Unless it was illegal, because I don't want you going to jail over a secret."

"Daisy do you have any secrets?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"Me! I tell every one everything. No secrets."

"N you say that like your proud but what if someone told you something that would get them into trouble and you would gain from their pain?"

"Well it depends."

"How should it depend? N, lets say I was a bank robber and I told you about my best robbing. What would you do?"

"I-I don't know."

"Right N! You see you trust me and if I did something bad you would want to protect me right?"

"I guess…"

"What ever. N, why did you even ask this? Is something bothering you?"

"No, but… Daisy?"

"Mhmm?"

"What's your last name?"

"Cromwell, why?"

"Nothing, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye N!" N jumped off the stool and excited the café. Touko signed and walked into the kitchen. Stepping over to the sink, she turned on the water and let it run over the dishes while she just let her mind wander. Taking the soap she began to scrub the plates and cups from that day.

**so this chapter is a little did you guys think? Sorry about the huge time skip, nothing really interesting happened during that time period. And if any of you were wondering Darla is the owner of the cafe! :) love you all keep reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

One year, eleven months, 10 days, two hours, 56 minutes, and 23 seconds.

It was Monday and today the café was only open for a half a day. It was only five more minutes to closing and guess who walks through the doors.

"Hey N!" Nodding towards Touko, he sat on the stool that lay in front of her.

"I'll have the usual." Nodding herself, she left him and walked into the small kitchen and began to prepare the food.

Placing the sandwich on a plate, Touko whipped her forehead. She had been feeling slightly hot today; Darla must have put on the heat.

Carrying the food and drink over to N, she placed it in front of him and watched him take bite into the sandwich. Spinning back around to look at the thermometer it read a cool 68 degrees. Lifting her hand to her forehead, she felt the heat coming off her skin. Shivering, Touko felt a cold breeze sweep past her. Rubbing her arms, she turned back to N.

"How is it?"

"Fine."

"You cold or something?"

"No why? Daisy you could turn up the heat if you want." Shrugging, Touko walked back into the kitchen and began to wash that morning's dishes.

Staring down at them, she rubbed her eyes. Her vision began to blur and she felt feight. Checking the clock that hung on the wall, its face began to fuzz over. Shacking her head, she looked down at her watch, it was closing time. Switching off the water, she walked in the café and hung up her apron. Lifting up N's plate and glass a rasping couch suddenly plowed through her throat.

Taking in a deep breath her throat began to have a burning sensation. Placing the plates in the sink, she walked back into the café and hopped over the counter. Though when she landed Touko could feel the room spin for a few minutes.

Steadying herself on N's shoulder, he began to say something but Touko couldn't for some reason hear him. Just nodding, she walked over to her bike and watched him stare at her as she was about to sit on the top of it.

"What?"

"I said do you want me to walk you home?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. That's fine." Touko was too sick to care if N found out where she lived or not.

They had walked all the way back to her apartment. By the time they reached the door, Touko could feel her temperature rising and the heaviness of sleep pulling her under even though she wasn't even lying down in her bed. Waving N good-bye, she walked over to her bed and crawled underneath the covers and passed out.

_The world was a foamy white color that seemed to begin to fade into a warm summery green color. Glancing around the world began to form shapes that resembled trees. Touko was in a forest. Taking a step a rustle of leaves in the under brush, sent her jumping backwards. Running out of the low brush a young child with soft mousy brown hair tied up in two pie tails with a huge grin on her face dashed past her. Watching the girl run past her, another two figures came out of the same bush. Another young girl though her hair was a shinning yellow color that was cropped at her shoulders. A young boy with glasses lagged behind them both holding a book in his right hand and his left was trying to clean his tiny pair of glasses._

_Touko dashed after them, she had to know where they were going and what they were doing. The girl with the pigtails and brown hair stopped suddenly ahead of them. Which caused the boy to bump into her knocking her down. Though she collides with the grassy forest floor, she fell down. Touko watched as the girl fell down a small cliff into the ocean. She made a small splash that caused the two kids to watch if she would resurface or not. _

_It felt like it had been minutes or even hours they had spent looking into the water. Then suddenly the girl with the blonde cropped hair spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction. The boy was still staring at the water as she left. Clenching his fists, he lay down the book he was carrying and placed his glasses on top of it. Taking two long breaths, she dove into the water._

_Seconds later he came up holding the small girl. She was coughing up water as he brought her on to the beach below. _

_Behind Touko voices that were skewed seemed to come up from behind her. Turning to face them, what seemed like the girl's parents and the parents to the other two kids were present. The mother who looked like a replica to the brown haired girl but only older ran to the right and slide down a small slop and reached the boy and girl. _

_Hugging the girl, Touko could feel the warmth of the mother pass through her body as this world began to fade away._

One year, eleven months, 9 days, eight hours, 23 minutes, and 45 seconds.

It was eight in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Touko tried swinging her legs over her bed. But a wave of dizziness pushed her flat on to the bed. Looking at her arm, it was covered in sweat and her body felt so achy she felt as though she had been lifting 100 lbs weights the whole day yesterday. Sitting up, she pulled her shit together and walked across the house into the kitchen.

Grabbing on to the doorframe, Touko clutched her chest and hyperventilate for a few minutes. Then straightening up she lifted up the super heavy teapot, and began to boil water. Sliding into a small wooden chair that lay at the circular table in the middle of the kitchen. Lifting up her hand to her forehead, she quickly drew it back, the temperature was so hot if felt cold to the touch. Lifting her hood up over her head, Touko looked down at herself.

She was wearing jeans, no socks, oversized sweatshirt, and no shirt under that. Her hair was completely soaked in sweat and grease and she could feel the grease sitting on top of her skin.

Lifting up the teapot, Touko poured the boiling water into a small cup. Placing a tea bag in the water, deep streams of brown seeped out from the edges of the bag. Swirling around the brown coloring the once colorless water became a deep brown like the color of dirt. Reaching across the table to grab the sugar, she had to use most of her energy just to that.

Pouring in the sugar, she swirled around the heterogeneous mixture. Lifting up the cup to her lips, the sweet dirty liquid slide down into her mouth. Warming up her muscles, the doorbell suddenly rung. Spurting out the tea, Touko slowly hobbled over to the door. Take deep breathes, she turned the doorknob.

**Sorry it has been sooo long since i last up dated! I went on a school field trip to salem, mass this weekend and i have a crap ton of hw and project i got to do! So tell me what you guys think of this chapter and Touko's new sickness!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

His sweet green hair was the last thing Touko remembered seeing. She heard her teacup crash to the floor and when she began to see white. The white film over her eyes began to shut out the world. Touko felt her head hit the hard floor and some warm liquid begin to seep through her hair. The last thing she said was "N, why…."

_She was suddenly thrown into a blinding white room. Lifting her hand over her eyes, she strained to see through the misty fog. Taking a step forward, the white mist began to clear ever so slightly. _

_Touko stood in the middle of a bedroom. There was a small twin size bed in the right corner and desk with a laptop and printer opposite of the bed. Touko was facing a small dresser with a floor to ceiling mirror next to it. The edges of the room were fuzzy and not clear, almost as if she had allergies that blurred her vision. Squinting into the mirror, she stared back at her reflection._

_Her eyes were a blazing blue color that mirrored her own, though her face had a slight rounder shape to it. Her cheeks were a little chubbier and she felt shorter. Looking down at her body, she had a flat chest and she wore some type of daisy dukes and a white tank top. Thrown casually over her shirt was a black vest that matched her tall black and slightly red knee-high boots. Touko's hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and her soft bangs drifted over her eyebrows, there were some longer bangs that rolled down in front of her ears hiding them._

_Running her fingers up and down her new arms, there was a sudden creak of steps coming closer to her. Turning towards the noise, she felt herself moving towards the doorway of the room. _

_Opening the door, Touko could feel her cheeks warming up though she didn't know why. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to face the person who walked up the stairs._

_His hair was so black when light touched it there was a slight hint of blue. He had small spectacles on that slightly resembled Touko's own pair. His eyes were so dark brown that they almost were the same color as his hair, though there was the smallest hint of brown in them. His clothes were a white and red shirt covered with a light blue blazer. His pants were tight black skinny jeans and his shoes matched his blazer. The boy looked some how very familiar and Touko could feel herself reaching out to touch his cheek, when she realized she actually was._

_Pulling away they both blushed and he took her hand. Entwining hers with his, Touko felt a sudden urge to sprint to the nearest police station and arrest this boy. Shacking her head, she walked with him down the stairs. There was no one else in the house, so they just glided down the stairs and out the front door._

_Stepping out into the warm afternoon air, Touko felt the boy pull her towards the woods. Resisting at first he smiled and she followed without any problems._

_It felt like ages as they trotted through the woods holding hands and snatching a few glimpses of each other. When they did finally reach the end of the forest, Touko recognized this place all to well. It was the cliff she fell off in the other dream. Touko knew there was nothing to be scared of; she was tall enough where if she fell nothing bad would happen to her. Though she could feel her body moving towards the boy's. _

_She could feel herself being turned to face him. He blushes and began to mouth words. Touko could feel herself go dumbstruck. Her mousy brown hair was suddenly tossed into the wind and collided with his face. Blushing, she began to lift up her hand as he tucked the hair behind her ear._

_Suddenly she felt a smile creep up her face. Lifting up her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and ran her right hand through his hair. Lifting up her face to his, she pressed her lips against his. They felt so warm and inviting, like this wasn't the first time she was doing this. Like she had done this everyday in secret, in public, in the shadows, even breaking curfew and doing it on the beach, or in front of her house before school. The kiss made Touko feel like she actually belonged somewhere._

_Pulling away, she blushed and looked up at the boy. He was slightly taller and he lifted up his hands that somehow wrapped around her waist to her cheeks. Nuzzling her cheek into them, Touko closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled back into the dark and cold reality._

One year, eleven months, 7 days, fourteen hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds.

She must have been asleep for at least twelve hours, because Touko felt like shit. Slowly sitting herself up in her bed, she tried doing this without opening her eyes. Rolling her neck, several cracks echoed from her neck.

Slowly opening her eyes one at a time, she could feel the dirt cracking off her lashes as she opened them. Though something was off with her vision, there was a slight blur to the world like she was in one of her dreams. It was almost as if she was being slowly beat down by this terrible cold she infected.

Rolling her shoulders one more time, she carefully got out of bed and crossed the room. Hacking up a huge cough, Touko was insistently out of breath. Shuffling slowly across her living room, there was a slight smell of eggs and cleaning supplies coming from the kitchen.

Peaking her head into the kitchen, his sweet green tea hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and he was drinking (in an oh so sexy way, must Touko add) black coffee. He was staring out her window that looked out over Accumla Town.

Stepping into the room, his head snapped right to her face. Rubbing her eyes, Touko could barely make out his the color of his eyes due to film that covered her own. She slowly shuffled over to the opposite chair across from him and sat.

Drumming her fingers on the table, she slowly glanced down at the floor tiles that became very interesting suddenly.

"Touko is that really you?"

Touko's head flipped up and she stared back at N who seemed to have a sad expression on his face. She was found out, her whole plan was ruined. Everything was over, just when she got a steady job, life and even got a confession. And in just four days and slap on a cold, her whole two years worth of work down the drain. Everything was for nothing; the shit just hit the ceiling and is heading straight for Touko.

"Yes?" That was the best response she could come up with. She had lied. That was it.

"You lied to me. To your boss, to the city, to Kitty and Cat, to the whole world." His expression was slowly becoming harder and harder. Touko could feel herself shriveling under his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not enough. I wasted two years of my life on you! Do you know how many times I was yelled at by my father? Millions!" He was yelling now, N was beginning to slowly stand, almost like he couldn't make up his mind to leave or stay.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry! Touko that's not enough! I'm done here!" He took ten huge steps and was out of Touko's house. She took 34 in counting. By the time she was at the top of her steps he was at the bottom. Following him down the stairs and into the street, cars zoomed by as she slowly followed behind him pleading for him to come back, the whole time holding back tears.

They passed the park that Touko and Karen sat at. They passed the café that Touko first was introduced to her job. They were on the out skirts of the town, the sign marking the town was right up ahead and the inn was just down a stairwell. Suddenly N turned down the stairs that lead to the inn.

Touko was out of breath and increasing the space between her and N. '_She had to catch up, she just had to.' _ Those were Touko's thoughts as she tumbled down the stairs. They were old and needed to be fixed, but the town just didn't have the money. There were weeds in the cracks and the leaves were slippery if not minded. Socks are not the right shoes to ware outside.

Touko tumbled down the stairs, her mind went blank and only N was left in her thoughts. She could feel the back of her head bumping up and down on each new step she tripped. Each new cut or bruise that was being formed on her body felt like a new lift. The soft fall sun was quickly replaced by just plain whiteness.

Even just grasping for a breath was work; a clog in her throat was blocking the much need oxygen to get in. When the pounding the back of her head finally stopped the rush of warm liquid pooled around her head. Resting her cheek in it the heat of the liquid tickled the skin on her cheek.

Straining to open one eye, Touko had just enough strength left to open a sliver of her right eye. In the one millisecond that was lift a flash of sweet green tea colored hair quickened her heart beat and sent her into darkness.

**so i thought that this would be a little more dramatic! the story is almost ending so please stay with me till the end! what will happen next ooooooo who the fuck knows?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**This is from N's pov if anyone is confused! **

I just had to talk to her. The hair the way she speaks, even her stature. It's all the same. There's no difference, her appearances may have changed but she's still Touko. How could I have not of seen it before.

The wind was whipping my hair, so I tied it back behind my neck. Father always let me have one freedom; that was my hair. I tried to mimic Touko as much as possible without looking to weird. Landing Reshiram was a little bumpy, but that's only because I hide in the trees. She was always better at landing than me.

Sprint through the trees, I passed the café and a small park that seemed oddly familiar. Shaking off the feeling, I sprinted up her stairwell that leads to her apartment the only thing that I couldn't stop going through my head was what is she going to say when I tell her I know who she is.

* * *

Her yard was oddly neat and her windows had their curtains drawn. It's the middle of the morning, shouldn't she be up and heading for work?

Knocking on her door, I waited for three minutes. She must not be home or maybe in the bathroom. Ringing the doorbell, I waited thirty more seconds. Just as I was about to leave the door slowly opened.

Her hair was a complete mess, there were knots everywhere and it was slightly fizzy. Her beautiful face was now a pale color that had slight grease shines to it. Tiny sweat beads were also running down her cheeks. She wore a really ugly sweatshirt with red plaid pajama pants.

As soon as she saw me, she dropped her teacup that was in her hand. The whites of her eyes began to show and before I could catch her as she feel to the floor below her.

I'd see her go into these dream sleeps though these were so much worse than the rest. She instantly began to start twitching violently and huge tears streamed down her face. I immediately lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Tucking her under the covers, she stopped twitching and rested quietly. I couldn't help myself, but when she slept she was cutest thing in the entire world. Her sweet rosy lips pressed together forming a perfect heart. Her perfectly long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks.

While I gazed at her, she began to squirm again. Snapping out, I did the best thing I could think of; wash her and dress her in new clothes.

Carrying her to the bathroom was a breeze, but the washing part was another.

Her sweet brown hair was matted and knotted. The wrinkle above her eyebrows was beginning to increase as I began to fill up the bathtub. Stripping her down, even though I had showered with her many times before this it felt so weird, almost like I was violating her.

I couldn't stop blushing madly. Lifting her into the tub, I couldn't avert my eyes from well everywhere. Dr. Smith and Dr. Ivan really did a great job on her. Every piece of her body was perfectly instinct. Her beautiful long arms with her elegant fingers perfectly formed. Her rounded shoulders and soft face that seemed to be taken from a model. With her full chest and bikini ready body just waiting for me to… No! Grabbing the shampoo, I began to scrub her hair. It was so silky and fine, almost like every strand was a string of silk.

Dipping her head into the water the foamy suds began to seep away from her head and pool around her. Gazing down at her perfect face there was a tiny bit of soap left on her side burn. Rubbing it off with my thumb, I couldn't help but caress her cheek. She was just so… irresistible.

Nooooo! This is Touko. She left plasma; I should be the one who should be getting this treatment from her… but… her weakness. They way she depends on me is nothing like I have ever had anyone. Everyone depends on me in different way. Almost as though she actually gives a damn about my existence.

I couldn't help but smile as I lifted her out of the tub. Rubbing her down with a towel, for some odd reason there was something almost missing from her body…. hair! **(Sorry so graphic but yeah…) **She had no arm or leg hair, not even in that…. special… lady place. Why?... Ghetsis. I bet he made sure that none of the Flowers got any hair. Hell I bet he even made sure that all of them were exactly my proportions of a perfect woman. Damn him. Though she's just so innocent and beautiful.

Carrying her into her bedroom, I placed her on the bed where she lay there while I ransacked her room looking for some clothes to put on her. Finally I found them. Well, I guess the burro would be the best place to keep clothes. "Yes! Finally!" Pulling out a matching pair of pajamas, I slide them onto Touko's slender body. Then I slipped on a pair of socks so her feet don't freeze. Sighing, I tucked her into the warm bed. She looked so peaceful in sleep. I wonder what she's dreaming about?

I couldn't help but smile as I left the room and closed the door. Surveying the rest of the house I seemed like she hadn't cleaned it in days. Dust collecting on the floor and rugs. Tiny mold dots stick to the bathroom walls, and mountains of dirty dishes piled high in the kitchen sink.

Pushing up my sleeves, I got to work. It's not like I want to clean Touko's house, but she just seems so helpless. Her house is a wreck after all.

Humming a lullaby, as I work was probably the best idea I thought of. Even when I was vacuuming the rugs, you could hear in the bedroom Touko stirring. When I hummed the song, she would just stop instantly. Like I was cradling her to sleep.

* * *

After I finished that I had to call her boss. And damn was she mad. That woman yelled off my ear. Not even Ghetsis can yell that much and so loud. But I got her off for about 3 weeks. Good thing I took lessons from the master of persuasion; Ghetsis! He's pretty good when he's passionate! But otherwise he's a frickin' bore.

Laughing to myself I settled myself in Touko's kitchen and relaxed back into the hard wooden chair.

The views from the windows are stunning. Like they were painted or something like that. I was just so breathtaking that I could just stare at it for hours on end if I could.

Totally in my zen mode my xtransiver suddenly rang.

"This is Lord N." On the other end was Ghetsis, my father. And not a very good one at that.

"N. Are you still searching for Touko?"

"Yes. Why?"

"When you find her, if still alive, make sure she is exterminated."

"What! Exterminated! Why?" Exterminated? Why did she do anything wrong when she was running away?

"She is a threat to our power and plots to destroy us. She needs to be killed immediately."

"Why? What has she done wrong?"

"I just told you my incoherent son. She is a threat. She gets in the way of our dreams. I- we cannot let this get our way."

"But Father she is the top assassin. Why must we kill her?"

"Precisely that point. She can kill us at any moment."

"Couldn't we just find her and brain wash her again?"

"Never. The other sages and I have talked this matter over. Do not disobey my orders. Do you hear me N?"

"Yes Father."

"Good." And as quickly as he came in he left. Broken hearted and empty. Touko, my Touko must die by my hands. She must be exterminated. Like a cow being prepared for slaughtering. She has no control over the situation. I shuttered and slowly sat up. I can either comply with Father or go against everything I was taught and know.

What can I do… I stared back over Accumla Town until I heard a noise. Whipping my head around, Touko was peeking into the kitchen.

Her innocent stare, with her warm welcoming blue eyes and soft mousy brown hair messed up in a ratted bun. She was model of perfection. She slowly walked over to the table and in the chair across from me.

Her beautiful long finger nails drummed on the top of the table, I wanted to say so many things but only one thing came out of my mouth.

"Touko is that really you?" What the Fuck! Touko is that really you? Of course it's her you big dumb! You fricken bathed her for Goddess sake.

I was staring at her; I don't even know what kind of expression is on my face. All I can think about is how dreamy and deep her eyes look just at this very moment.

"Yes?" What! She said something! Wait, yes? That's it. I'm supposed to frickin murder her and all she says is yes?

"You lied to me. To your boss, to the city, to Kitty and Cat, to the whole world." I could feel my gaze harden at every word that came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." That's all she can think of! Who the hell does she think I am? Ghetsis? Even he wouldn't tolerate such a stupid apology.

"That's not enough. I wasted two years of my life on you! Do you know how many times I was yelled at by my father? Millions!" I was yelling now. I couldn't help it, I don't know whether to run away and tell Ghetsis that she's dead and protect her or murder her right this second.

"I'm sorry." I'M SORRY! AGAIN?!

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry! Touko that's not enough! I'M DONE HERE!"

I practically ran out of the door. I was fuming. If we were in a cartoon then the wrath of hell would be surrounding my body right then. I was so mad it a passer by even touched me I think they would melt I was so pissed.

We passed the park and a run down looking café. We were on the outskirts of town and I just needed to find a room and sleep it off. Turning down a long stairwell that leads to the inn, I practically leap down the stairs. Though when I reach the bottom a soft thud bouncing up and down seems to be coming from the steps.

Turning around to face the steps Touko is barely conscious and falling down the steps. Sprinting over to her side, I knelt down beside her and watched her head slowly rest in the growing pool of blood beside her head.

Lifting her up off the ground, I sprinted up the stairs a quickly as possible. Sprinting through the streets, I turned my head back and forth looking for a doctor's office.

Looking over next to the café, a small family run practitioner's office lay next to it. Barging in through the doors, a few nurses came to my side and began to help Touko on to a cot. Rushing her into the emergency room, I held her hand. Watching her face, a small sliver of her eyes opened then quickly shut.

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry i hadn't written in so long, my power was out for like two weeks and my school when we came back made us cram! Keep reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

_There was a soft white fog sweeping past Touko's feet. _

_Slowly turning her head to the sides the fog rolled ever so slightly away from her reviling the throne room. _

_Slowly taking a few steps, a flash of white light streaked across there. Immediately bursting into flames Touko ducked as it flew past her head. Hitting the wall, the soft white plaster began to crumble under the intense heat. _

_Rising slowly she glances to the side and spots a flash f green hair. Squinting her eyes, she takes a running start and sprints towards the hair. Stopping, all Touko could do was stare, N was standing right in front of her and he couldn't see her. His eyes were filled with anger, his mouth was curved into an evil grin, and tiny sweat droplets were rolling down his face. Every so often he would scream something inaudible that Touko couldn't hear. _

_Looking into his eyes, Touko's own eyes widen. Spinning around she stares in disbelief. _

_She was staring at a mirror image of herself. Slowly tilting her head, Touko crossed the room and walked up right in front of herself. She was shorter; her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her body looked like she was only twelve years old. _

_Carefully, she lifted up her hand and tried to touch her mirror's cheek. As soon as her hand came into contact with her other self, her hand went through her mirror's face. Drawing back, Touko slowly began to take steps back. What was happening? Usually when she had these dreams she was in them. Now it's like she's watching them from an outsiders view._

* * *

_Touko sighed and began to braid the end of her hair. She had been sitting watching the battle between her other self and N for what seen like hours. _

_A ball of electricity wizzed past her head and hit the wall. Suddenly the two huge black and white dragons flew past her. The white one hit the ceiling and was shoved into the place above her mirror self. Glancing up the two dragons Pokémon began to battle it out again, though ever so often one would be slammed into the one weak point in the ceiling that had an ever-growing crack. _

_Suddenly the plaster and cement fell on top of mirror Touko. A few screams rung throughout the room though for some reason Touko was unfazed by the whole ordeal. Shrugging, she crossed over to N and watched him struggle to lift the cement. Bending down a sudden slice of pain ripple through Touko's body. Rolling on to her back her calf was torn open and blood was gushing out of it. Moving a shaky hand over to the wound it began to peal back, and revel the bone. _

_Tears begin to run down her cheeks as she gets another shock of pain run through her body. Twisting her head to her shoulder, a long slight began to run up and down her right shoulder. Same as the calf wound the flesh began to separate and pull from her bones. Screaming Touko began to pull off her clothes and watch different shades of bruises form on her body. _

_Tears began to slowly puddle on the floor below her as Touko just watched bruises and cuts open and pull off her body. _

_Crack!_

_Turning her head up to the ceiling a lone piece of plaster began to dangle. A large thump suddenly came from over where N and other Touko; Reshiram had fallen on its butt trying to lift the cement block that lay on top of other Touko._

_As quick as it fell on the other Touko the other cement block fell on top of Touko. Landing on her lower body, she could feel her leg bones shattering under the heavy weight of the cement and plaster ceiling. Screaming out in pain, Touko began to claw at the cement hopping that this horrible nightmare would end._

One year, eleven months, 3 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes, and 43 seconds.

The room was white.

More of a soft yellow so yellow it resembles white. There was one window, though at the moment it was closed by a shade blacker than any black ever seen on earth. A full sized bed lay on the right side of room, next to the window. A small desk sits opposite of the desk on the opposite wall. In the corner next to the desk sits a small burrow and a flat screen television. Opposite of that a tiny staircase disappears below. Touko lay on the bed slightly more colored then a few days ago and her eyelids slowly stir.

The plush bedding slowly began to shift with the movements of her body. Opening one eye, Touko blinked multiple times then opened both fully and began to slowly get up. Slowly turning her head around the room, her gaze was curious and child like.

Sliding out of the bed Touko slowly walked around the room. It wasn't dark in the room nor light, just enough light to see but a little more would be easier. Walking over to the shade, Touko pulled the black shade up a soft orangey color ran wild around the room. Taking another step amazement flooded her body.

Outside two houses sit front of her view; colliding with the ocean that laps against the retaining wall. The soft grass barely made it through the soft dirt path that leads to the two houses. _Everything looks so familiar. Like I've lived here my entire life. _

Glancing back to the room, a small murmur from down stairs was slowly seeping through the small stairwell and into Touko's ears. Creeping over to the stairs the voices begin to get louder and louder.

"We need to wake her up."

"No! She must sleep! If we wake her too early it could be fatal!"

"Oh what do you know!"

"For your information Shorty, I'm actually the 'older version' of her. I should know about my next generation. Plus I've worked with her."

"Really? You do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"Listen guys, we just can't wake her. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Bitch."

Jumping back a bit from the steps, Touko slowly backs away from the stairwell. _They want to kill me. That's it. I finally find N and now a group of kidnappers are holding me hostage and want me dead. _Slowly standing up, she walked over to the burrow she pulled open the first drawer and carefully lifted up a bikini top. _They'll never know what happened._

* * *

Clicking in a daisy flowered hair clip, Touko smiled at herself in the mirror. Her bangs were pulled over in a larger side bang that was held together by the daisy hairclip. The rest of her hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

Wearing at soft pink bikini top tied at the back of her neck. With a matching daisy skirt cover tied at her hip. Glancing the side, Touko lifted up the blush and brushed some on. Grabbing the golden sparkle, she applied the sparkle to her eyelid and opened her eyes. Smirking, she spun around and glanced around the room.

Scampering over near the bed, she grabbed a large wicker basket and tucked it under her shoulder. Grabbing her sandals from the bed, she threw them into the bag.

Stepping over to the window, Touko climbed on to the windowsill. Taking a deep breath, she reach with her tiptoes and got hold of the roof's edge. Tightening her grip, she flipped herself up on to the roof. Balancing herself on the shingles, she disappeared.

* * *

Returning to the room, Touko quickly glanced around. Spotting a small bat, she lifted it up and walked over to the bed. Gripping it and raising above her head, Touko swung and hit the bed board with a loud sound. Dropping the bat, she disappeared and reappeared on top of the roof again. Grabbing her bag again, she sprinted forward and leaped off the roof. Landing on her feet, Touko began to leisurely walk over to the patch of wild flowers near the house.

Bending down, she plucked a daisy from the patch. Lifting it to her nose, she smelled the wonderfully goodness. Closing her eyes, Touko just let the nature around her fill her mind right there. The songs from the birds, the soft rustle of the leaves as the wind rushes past them, even the soft sound of the waves breaking against the retaining wall.

Instantly breaking her peace a tap on her shoulder makes her skin crawl. Standing up, she spun around on her heels to face the stranger.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm looking for a young girl of about seventeen. Would you happen to see any around here?" The stranger was an oddly familiar young girl of about seventeen with short cut blonde hair. She wore a white t-shirt with an orange vest over it. She was a good two heads smaller than Touko and looked to be becoming more frightened with every minute Touko didn't answer.

"No. I don't believe I saw any around here recently. Can I ask why?" Bending down on her knees, Touko looked up at her now and winked her eye.

"N-N-No! Private!" Running off towards the direction of the house, Touko giggled and slowly began to walk to the retaining wall.

The ocean breeze began to tousle her hair and flip around her skirt. Walking past the two houses, she stepped up to the railing of the retaining wall. Closing her eyes, she breathed into the wind._ Mmmm. Looks like I fooled some bastards again. May Touko Slate be ever the best_ _assassin of the world. Though I wish N hadn't stormed off like that_. "Oh N, what happened?"

"Lots of things Touko."

**Wow! Interesting dream huh? What do you think about it? Or how Touko meets Bianca! see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Spinning around, Touko began to shake. Gripping the edge of the railing fear began to run through her blood. _Why am I afraid? It's just N right? But why? _Backing up the railing as close as possible, Touko watched N slowly walk towards her a weird farcical expression on her face. He didn't look happy to see her, nor angry; he just looked like all of his emotions were twisting into one giant whole one.

Glancing over the edge, her eyes darted to him; he was inches away from her.

"Touko what are you doing?"

Glancing back to the retaining wall and the splashy waves below, she lowered one of her hands to her side. Tightening her grip on the railing, Touko flipped backwards and landed on the other side of the railing flawlessly.

"You know. The usual." Bending her knees, she sent herself flying into the air and landed on the slim beach below with a running start.

Sprinting forward, she followed the small coastline. Turning her head back, a flash of white and green crossed her vision. Stopping short Touko stared into N's sparkling grey eyes.

He sat presumably on Reshiram's back, almost like a knight on shinning armor. Stretching out his hand to her, he smiled. It was so genuine it could make a criminal break down into a confession.

"Come on Touko." Stepping forward, Touko stretched out her hand and gently placed it into his larger hand. Continuing to gaze into N's eyes Touko gracefully climbed on top of Reshiram's back. Sitting behind N, Touko linked her hands together around N's waist.

Soaring into the air, the wind began to brush her hair and twist into the currents. Tucking her head on top of N's back, she sighed and closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

…

It felt like hours passed as Touko was shifted awake as N's face stared down at her. She lay on his lap; they were in the middle of the forest. Gazing up at his face sleepily, she blinked her eyes once and rubbed them. Slowly sitting up, she stood up and bent back to touch her ankles. Straightening up again, she twisted her back, and then plopped back down next to N. Smiling at him, he lifted up a hand and began to caress her cheek.

Nuzzling her face into his hand, she looks up into his eyes longingly. Slowly their faces become closer together till the space between them is just centimeters. Both of their breaths tickle each of their cheeks as Touko's slowly closes her eyes and feel his warm lips press up against her's. Melting into his, she slowly moves her arms up to his neck and rests one of her hands on his nape, while the other runs through his long green hair.

N's hands slowly trace up and down her back as the kiss slowly became more loving. Their lips carefully departed and they both gazed into each other's eyes. Touko blushed and averted her eyes to a tree to her left.

Smiling, N lifted up his hand and placed it underneath her chin. Turning her face to his, he pecked her lips and whispered to her. "Come on."

She smiled warmly and watched him get up. He held out his hand to her and she gracefully took it. Standing up, they both walked over to Reshiram. N pulled out it's pokeball and sent the white dragon back into the orb.

"Wh-" Touko began to protest when N's finger lay on her lips and he began to lead her through the forest.

…

Hand in hand they both exited the forest and walked into the small village with only four houses. Stepping over to the middle one, Touko hesitated at the door causing N to be halted to a stop. Glancing back at her she had shrunken back and was slowly pulling away from him.

A sympathetic smile flowed onto his face as he took her other hand in his and he pulled her close to her chest. Kissing the top of her head, he glanced down at her and smiled.

Leading her into the house, she stays close to his back as they entered the cottage.

**Sorry about the delay. Writer's block you know the usual. Well the next chapter will be quite something huh?**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

The clear oceanic afternoon sun illumed the room. There was a small table in the middle of the room with five chairs around it. A bookshelf to the left and a potted plant. On the right was a filing cabinet and in the far corner, a miniature kitchen. A wall divided the kitchen from the television next to it, further from the TV a small staircase that led up to some room. The house was plain and boring, almost too neutral. There was a weird feeling of something missing that almost slapped Touko straight in the face.

N lead Touko over to the table, where three young teenagers where sitting. One of them was the girl who asked about a young teenager to Touko only a few hours earlier. There were two boys; one with jet-black hair and glasses and the other had looked like a boy version of Touko.

N pulled out a chair for her and let Touko sit down and look at these strangely familiar people. N sat down next to Touko; he held her hand under the table.

The blonde girl was on the verge of tears as she clasped her hands over her mouth and stared at Touko. The two boys watched her for a long time. Touko shifted herself uncomfortably in her seat.

The boy in the brown hair, who looked similar to Touko, spoke first. "Touko? Is that really you?"

Touko stared at him in disbelief. " Yeah. Who the hell else would it be?"

"Well- I- just…. Sorry." The guy in the black hair sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he stared into Touko.

"Well, I guess we should start be _re_introducing ourselves. I'm Cheren. We used to be friends."

"I'm- _sniff-_ Bianca. We also were BFFs."

"I'm Touya. I'm your cousin from your mom's side. I came to live with you when I turned five."

Touko looked at her old 'friends'. They seemed like they were the ones to now be uncomfortable. N cleared his throat.

"Oh! Well I'm Touko. But I guess you guys already know that right? Any who…. How old are you guys away way? 5? 10? 12?"

"We're fourteen." Cheren said harshly.

"What about you?" Bianca whispered.

"Nineteen. But I'm going to turn twenty in a few days."

Everyone but N and Touko was taken back this statement.

They were quiet for quite some time. Touko even got so bored that she examined the room further. She couldn't quiet pinpoint what exactly was missing, but it was picking at her brain.

Touko slowly began to get out of her chair when a hand fell on to her shoulder. Touko twisted her head to see her two best friends smiling down at her. Kitty and Cat were dressed in their old garb, they almost seemed like they were coming to exterminate her instead of just visit.

"Hey girl. How've ya been?" Cat said. Touko disappeared from her seat and suddenly appeared on top of Cat's shoulders; sitting. Kitty laughed and transported also, though she reappeared on her head, like an upside down budda, on the table.

The three ninjas continued their antics for a few more minutes till; Touko's eye caught the one of Touya. His deep brown eyes seemed to be filled with sadness as he and her other 'friends' watched Touko and her new friends play.

Grabbing hold of the girls, Touko sat them down on some random chairs that she pull form god knows where and returned in her own seat in a matter of seconds. Cheren cleared his throat.

"Ladies. May we begin?"

Kitty and Cat nodded in response.

"Touko the reason why you're here is not for our enjoyment, rather it's for the reason to eliminate – swallows – Ghetsis."

Touko stared at him, though not in disbelief rather in nothing. She only raised her hands and cracked her knuckles and said, "When do we begin?"

…

One year, eleven months, 0 days, 12 hours, 34 minutes, and 59 seconds.

Touko sighed and nervously cracker her knuckles again; for the hundredth time. She felt as though she had carved a path in her flooring. Turning once again, she went over in her mind what the seven of them had come up with.

We are to go to the castle during early morning change over. Most of the grunts will be in the dinning hall or be moving to their new posts. That is when we have the time to strike. Kitty and Cat will return from their 'mission' and confirm with Ghetsis on the success. N will return also from his campaign and go to the cafeteria. From there, Kitty will return to the home base and get Touko. They will return and from there Touko, Kitty, and Cat will arm the castle with explosives. Cheren, Bianca, and Touya will get the gym leader once again to fight and march to the main entrance. Shit will happen – Touko fell asleep during this part and didn't feel like finding out the rest – which will then lead her to meet with Ghetsis were shit will hit the fan and some other shit. Yadayadayada some more crap about fighting then happy day they win then go home.

Touko turned to her window and stared out at the cotton-candy haired girl. "I can't really say I'm in love with the plan but it'll have to do."

"Well, that was the best three teens and four 'young adults' could come up without the help of anyone else." Cat said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, but what Cheren told me to do when I fighting with Ghetsis seems a little mean. I just can't go on with that part of the plan and just leave him behind. Could I?"

"Girl listen to me," Cat hopped down from the windowsill and glided over to the bed and lounged on it, while Touko began to passé back and forth. "It's what's best. Without it what would you do otherwise?"

"Not Deceive Him!" Touko stopped and stared at the girl.

"Touko," She sighed, "I haven't know you for very long, but we both went through the same treatment. So I can-"

" What treatment?"

"Touko this is kind of hard to say, but-"

"Tell me."

"How long have you know Lord N?"

"Um… all my life?"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"Touko, you never lived at the castle freely. Your mother never met Ghetsis and N was never your childhood friend."

"What?"

"Your mother is dead, but" Cat paused and closed her eyes for a moment, almost as though she was recollecting the facts.

"_But?_"

"But, this house… It seems oddly familiar right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"This is your house."

"What?" Touko took a step back.

"Your father ran off with some whore after you were born, which left your mom in shock. She became ill, but she still brought you up. When you turned ten you sent out on a journey through Unova, just like she did when she was younger. You traveled through and became successful, your mom died while you were on your journey which postponed it for about three months. While then you actually, I don't know how, but you dated Cheren. You two were infatuated with each other. It was actually disgusting after awhile.

"But you two then set out together till you both went your separate ways when you came to dragon spiral tower. This is where you caught Zekrom and where you broke up with Cheren and fell for N. No, you didn't know at the time. But, things weren't working out with you and Cheren and you dove into N for help. Your ideas collided but together you two finally got to the Elite Four where you fought and beat them. You and N then battled, though where you fought the room wasn't very well made, so when Zekrom and Reshiram rammed into one another- Lets just say the ceiling fell on you and you almost died. N tried to save you but Ghetsis needed a new Flower. So you were perfect, hence the new bod. No twelve year old looks like that.

"Ghetsis preformed shit on you and you became the most revolutionized human being ever to walk this region. Touko, you are a super human. Only Flowers can do these things. If you get pregnant you'll have twins which will be flowers also. Touko every child that has children will always have Flowers and they'll always be both male and female. Ghetsis is creating a super human race with just a bunch of teenage girls."

Touko backed up into the back wall. The blood had slowly drained from her face. She clutched to the blank wall for support. Cat was now sitting up on the bed watching Touko. Her eyes watching Touko's movements very attentively.

"Why- Why do you know all of this and I don't?"

"I – well Kitty and I weren't just handed over to Ghetsis. He needed to 'shop' around for girls. Who knows why girls. But the old man's a creep. And we were looking for jobs."

"What bout Tuz and-?"

"They just work there. They're only the prototype of us. And you're the final product. You're the prefect Flower Touko. Everything about you is prefect, except one thing. Which they really didn't count on."

"What?"

"Rebellion."

"What?"

"Your feelings for N had stayed strong and as for him. The scientists didn't count on this. Your amnesia was so survive that they though that you may not even remember haw to breath."

"I can breath."

"Yeah. And you also have memory flashes too. Right?"

"Yeah…"

"Touko you're the only thing that can defeat them." Cat chuckled and disappeared into a thin mist as Cheren clomped up the stairs.

"Touko it's time."

Touko stood there staring at the empty space left by Cat.

"Touko?"

Cheren walked over to her, and placed at hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Touko flinched away in horror. She stared at Cheren in disgust then slapped her face with both of her hands. Red marks hugged her cheeks as tears fell from her face. Cheren slowly walked over to her and rapped his arms around her.

A few minutes past, then Touko pushed Cheren away and disappeared. Before he could turn around Touko was walking down the stairs to the main floor.

**Sorry it took so long but only about one maybe two more chapters so just keep on reading! I hope your not too confused by the huge plot burst. It was needed and anyway i would of had to add it in a different part. Review! See you next time!**


End file.
